Por Ser Diferentes
by X-Blue Bunny-X
Summary: Cuando te atormentan durante toda tu vida, alguien tiene que pagar.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Por Ser Diferentes_**

**_ By: Blue Rabbit_**

¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de bullying, de cómo una persona puede ser herida hasta el punto de quitarse la vida?

Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez. Nos hemos reído en clase cuando un compañero se equivoca, o reprenden a alguien. Alguna vez, nos burlamos del estúpido traje que tu amigo llevó al acto de fin de curso el año pasado.

Pero nunca nadie, ha herido a alguien como ellos han herido a estas cuatro personas.

―_¡Vamos niña! ¿Acaso piensas que por ser __**emo**__ eres importante?_―

_Satoshi, tu hermano mayor, te tomó por los hombros y te obligó a mirarlo._

―_Contéstame, Sakura_―

―_No, Satoshi-kun_―

El solo hecho de tener a tu familia separada duele, pero que tu madrastra te maltrate, tu padre te ignore, y que en el único escape que tienes –tu escuela- vivas en carne propia la tortura de los demonios cada día. **_Mata_**.

―_No vuelvas a decir que ella te golpea, ¿Me escuchaste, Naruto?_―

_Tu madrastra te había golpeado por llegar tarde a casa, y tu padre no hace más que apoyarla, acorralándote contra la pared, e insultándote venenosamente._

A veces, tienes problemas de personalidad y baja autoestima, te crees gorda y fea, tu padre es un imbécil tu hermana te odia, tu madre vive sometida al sistema que tu padre ordena y tu solo sufres en silencio.

_Luego de devolver lo que habías comido por la mañana –Una tostada con miel- Bajaste las escaleras y viste a tu madre limpiando unas repisas. Corriste a abrazarla y ella te correspondió sin decir __**nada**__._

―_Hinata-chan, hija_― _Decía tu madre acariciándote ambas mejillas ―No llores, __**todo**__**estará**__**bien**__― Dijo limpiando esas gotas cristalinas que brotaban de tus ojos._

Y a veces, tu padre es un famoso empresario, estricto, arrogante, y… un golpeador. Tu hermano mayor, es su perfecta copia, y tu madre… Ella no puede ayudarte, porque debe por preocuparse por salvar su vida.

―¿_Acaso no te he dicho que te saques el cabello de la cara?_― _Decía tu padre con el ceño fruncido –Como siempre-_― _¡¿Donde mierda esta lo que te enseño?!_

―_Lo siento pa-_―No pudiste continuar, él te había golpeado.

―_Sasuke-chan, mira que tomar tantas cosas para la depresión…_― _Amenazó tu hermano mayor._ ―_Le diré a mi padre_―

Para Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga. Esto recién empieza.

.

.

.

Era lunes por la mañana, el molesto ruido del despertador te sacó de tus pensamientos. Te habías despertado una hora antes. Como siempre.

Las sabanas resbalaron por tu delgado cuerpo cuando te levantaste. Entraste al baño cerrando la puerta tras de ti, y apoyaste las manos en el lavabo, mirándote en el espejo.

Las violáceas ojeras, ese golpe en tu mejilla, tus ojos jades cansados y opacos, tu cabello rosa pastel, si rosa pastel, nadie sabe porque, estaba enmarañado y parecía dañado, tu piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, como enferma.

Suspiraste, y te diste una ducha larga, con agua casi hirviendo.

.

.

.

―Hola ma― Saludaste bajando las escaleras y besando su mejilla.

Teomari Haruno, una mujer de treinta y ocho años, castaña, con ojos jade y un bonito cuerpo. Era una mujer elegante, de alta clase, siempre vestía formal, parecía la primera dama.

Te corrió el flequillo del ojo derecho con una sonrisa cálida.

―Oye…―Susurraste sonriendo ―Ya me voy, llego tarde―

―¿No desayunas? ―Pregunto al verte tomar tu bolso y correr a la entrada.

―No― Gritaste estando afuera de la casa.

.

.

.

Al llegar al colegio, te aseguraste de que tu uniforme, que consistía en una falda tableada negra –Muy corta-, una camisa de mangas largas blanca, con el escudo del instituto en el pecho derecho -Muy ajustada- una corbata negra fina y en sweater gris de hilo, sin mangas y cuello en "V" , estuvieran en perfecto estado.

Viste llegar a tu mejor amigo, Sasuke, que poseía un cabello negro con mechones azules, que caía sobre en dirección al lado izquierdo de su rostro, formando un gran flequillo y tapando casi por completo sus ojos, una piel blanca y tersa, casi pálida. Tenía unos ojos ónix, oscuros fríos e intimidantes, era delgado y no mostraba musculo alguno en sus brazos, su espalda no era ancha, tenía el rostro serio, con fracciones masculinas muy definidas, y dejaba ver dos piercings que le rodeaban cada lado del labio inferior, de color negro. Venía con el uniforme alterado por él. En vez de usar el clásico pantalón de vestir negro, llevaba unos pantalones pitillos negros, había doblado las mangas de su camisa hasta sus codos, y tenía la corbata un poco desajustada y el sweater en orden.

―Hola, Sasuke-kun― Lo saludaste con una cálida sonrisa.

―Hola cerezo―Te sonrió.

Conocías a Sasuke desde tu infancia, pues tus padres y los de él manejaban juntos muchas empresas.

―¿Cómo te sientes?― Preguntó él. Pues, tú le habías contado que anoche, peleaste con tu hermano mayor, Satoshi, quién sabe porqué, y él te había golpeado fuertemente en el rostro.

―Mejor, gracias. Mira― Dijiste señalando tu mejilla― Sin golpe―

―O con mucho maquillaje― Susurró.

.

.

.

Al momento de entrar, ya te encontrabas con tus otros amigos, Naruto, un rubio de ojos celestes, rasgos occidentales, de la altura de Sasuke –Uno ochenta- Que poseía las mismas cualidades que el azebache en cuanto al uniforme escolar, y su cabello caía con gracia sobre su rostro, casi tapando su ojo izquierdo y tenía un piercing en el lado derecho del labio inferior. Y Hinata, una pequeña pelinegra de ojos perla, piel pálida, y muy femenina, su cabello era largo y negro, tenía un flequillo semi-recto, porque era más largo en el lado derecho hasta tapar su ojo, y un piercing en la nariz.

Los cuatro entraron a paso calmado al Instituto, todas las miradas se posaron en los cuatro "Emos" como muchos solían llamarlos. Recibieron miradas de desaprobación de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el corredor. Caminaban serios, sin expresión alguna. Cada uno guardo sus cosas en su casillero, y emprendieron camino hacía el salón de clase.

―Oye, pelirosa― Oíste que te llamaban.

Volteaste. Grave error. Un líquido helado y pegajoso chocó contra tu rostro. Cerraste los ojos escuchando las carcajadas de todo el alumnado que se encontraba presente.

―¡Sakura! ― Gritó Hinata espantada.

―Demonios― Susurró Naruto anticipando lo que venía.

Y acertó, otros chicos del equipo de fútbol, se encargaron de mojar a los otros tres con dicha bebida.

―¿Qué sucede aquí?― Preguntó autoritaria la directora Tsunade ―¡Oh por dios! Vallan a lavarse, no pueden entrar así a clase― Susurró **_comprensiva_** en frente de los cuatro jóvenes. ―¡Cuando encuentre al culpable de esto, lo suspendo! ― Sentenció.

.

.

.

Los cuatro entraron en el último baño del colegio, al que nadie entraba y se lavaron la cara. Dieron gracias a Dios que el jugo no había tocado sus uniformes, solo tus mangas.

―Demonios― Susurraste― Yo…yo… ¿Qué hago?―

―Dóblalas― Sugirió Hinata― Nadie lo notará―

―No puedo, yo…es que aún se notan, y puedo tener problemas―

Estabas **_asustada_**.

Sasuke te miro con cariño y comprensión. Se acercó a ti, y comenzó a doblar ambas mangas hasta tus codos. Hinata hizo lo mismo con las suyas, aunque no estaban manchadas.

―Somos amigos―Sentenció el rubio ―Si ven las tuyas ven las nuestras―

Naruto hacía referencias a las **_cicatrices_** que adornaban todos sus brazos a lo largo y ancho.

―Gracias, chicos― Sonreíste sincera.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

_** By: Blue Bunny**_

―... cloruro de potasio es un haluro metálico compuesto de... ―

_Qué aburrimiento de clase...  
_  
Rodaste los ojos, la voz del maestro llegaba de manera intermitente a tu mente al estar en otra galaxia.

De repente un avión de papel aterrizó justo en frente de ti, así que miraste hacia la dirección en la que debía estar el emisor y te encontraste a Hinata mirándote con una pequeña sonrisa. Se la devolviste contenta.

Tomaste el pequeño avión entre tus manos, y, llevándolo bajo la mesa, lo desplegaste.

"Te encuentras bien? Has llegado un poco sonrojada, qué tal con Sasuke? Desde que te subió las mangas, no se te bajan los colores."

Una gotita te recorrió la sien, algo te decía que aquella nota estaba escrita con malicia.

"Estoy bien. Y eso no es cierto"

Al ser sumamente torpe lanzando avioncitos simplemente arrugaste el papel en una bolita y se lo mandaste.

La viste leer la nota de reojo con una sonrisa mal disimulada en los labios, y en menos de un minuto un nuevo avión estaba de vuelta.

" w cuéntame más! "

De nuevo sentiste esa conversación como algo estúpido y alzaste una ceja sin saber que contestar.

Estabas a punto de empezar a escribir cuando las palabras mágicas llegaron a tus oídos.

―Bien, lo dejaremos en la página 27, suficiente por hoy, pueden retirarse―

Bingo. Hinata evadida, y clase de química completada.

La siguiente y última clase era gimnasia, dos horas seguidas que eran pan comido para ti. Soltaste una risita interna, si en algo eras buena de verdad era en los deportes.

.

.

.

Cuando acabaste de ordenar los libros en tu bolso, te lo colgaste en el hombro y te dispusiste a buscar a Hinata para caminar a su lado durante el camino. Apostabas lo que fuera a que llegarían tarde por tu acostumbrada tardanza.

Estaba apenas a unos metros de ti, esperándote. Pero tú no esperabas el semejante empujón que te metieron.

―Ay― Te quejaste.

Te giraste furiosa para ver a tu atacante intencionado. Porque habías sentido las manos perfectamente amoldadas a tu cuerpo empujándote.

―¿Qué narices te pasa?― Le preguntaste mientras te levantabas, visiblemente molesta.

―¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Tú me pasas! Te lo diré en una palabra. ―Declaró. ― ¡Ky-o-ta! ¡¿Con qué derecho te crees al llegar con él?! ¡Eres una chica impopular, chicle, limítate a sentarte en un rincón y aléjate de él!―

Pasaste de ella, con la mirada oscurecida, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Así que te levantaste y te fuiste con Hinata.

Llevabas ya caminando un buen rato junto a Hinata, algo molesta por lo acontecido recientemente, llegaron por fin a los vestuarios de chicas. Las instalaciones de aquél colegio te parecían innecesariamente grandes y ostentosas, a saber porqué papa te había inscripto en un colegio de niños ricos a los trece años.

Una vez estuvieron dentro se colocaron los uniformes que consistían en una remera de mangas cortas blanca y un short negro con una raya blanca en el costado.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio vieron a los chicos vestidos igual que ustedes, pero con un short más largo –Hasta casi la rodilla- y holgado.

.

.

.

―Mira, Sakura-chan, ahí están Naruto-kun y Sasuke― Dijo la ojiperla, señalando hacia un grupo de chicos que se encontraba jugando al baloncesto mientras esperaban al profesor.

Cuando este último apareció, los formó en grupos y cuatro equipos para jugar un partido de vóley.

Cuando comenzaron a jugar, Ino, una rubia voluptuosa y engreída, te empujó tan fuerte que empujaste a un chico de otro grupo.

―¡Bicho raro, quítate del camino!― Te gritó.

Cuando el chico cayó, fue sobre ti, así que te aplastó y te hizo verdaderamente dificultosa la tarea de respirar. Sentiste como sus frentes chocaban y te asustaste al notar que sus labios quedaban en la comisura de los tuyos accidentalmente.

Te removiste enseguida, intentando quitártelo de encima y salir de aquella incómoda posición, pero lo único que conseguiste fue mover la cabeza y a consecuencia dejar tus labios entreabiertos bajo los suyos, en un beso.

Abriste impresionada los ojos y te encontraste con unos azabaches igual de sorprendidos. No te atreviste a moverme más.  
_  
_Empezaste a sonrojarte cada vez más, sintiendo tu cara hervir por momentos, y te perdiste en algún mundo dentro de sus ojos.

De repente empezaste a oír silbidos de tus compañeros.

―Qué calladito te lo tenías Sasuke!― Oíste que decía uno.

―Déjala respirar un poco Uchiha!―

Tu por tu parte empezaste a sentirte cada vez más incómoda y avergonzada.

Oíste como él carraspeaba y se levantaba, separándose de ti, y una vez en pie te tendió la mano, algo que aceptaste sin rechistar.

―Lo siento, Naruto me mandó mal la pelota y perdí el equilibrio― Se disculpó.

Asentiste tímidamente.

―¿Te duele?―Preguntó rozando tu frente con sus dedos.

Negaste nuevamente y volviste a tu cancha de juego. Ino, Karin y Tayuya te miraban con furia mientras Hinata te miraba con un notorio sonrojo.

.

.

.

(Sasuke)

Al salir de clases te fuiste a tu casa a paso apurado. No querías hablar ni ver a nadie.

Pasaste por un viejo parque y notaste que te seguían.

_No ahora…_

Tres chicos se aproximaban a ti. Los miraste de reojo y viste que no tenías oportunidad ante ellos. Eran altos y fornidos. Y uno tenía un extraño parche en el ojo.

―Uchiha― Susurró uno cuando llegaron a tu lado.

Tú no te detuviste. Seguiste caminando y los ignoraste.

―Mira niño, no tengo todo el día. Disimulas y vienes conmigo, o armamos una escena aquí.―

―Tengo prisa― Contestaste― ¿Qué quieres?

―A la Haruno.― Silabeó, y tu abriste tus ojos de par en par― Sé que la conoces. Se todo de ella, su hermano, Satoshi, nos la **_vendió_**, así que, tú te vas a encargar de entregármela, te daré cien mil dólares. La usaré, y la dejaré por ahí tirada como el **_trapo_** de cocina que es.― Te amenazó con odio.

Entonces lo supiste. Tenías que **_protegerla_**, como nunca antes, porque ahora su vida estaba en riesgo.

―…Te daré doscientos mil dólares si la dejan en paz…―

―¿Serías capaz de sacrificar tanto por una pequeña niña?―

―Por supuesto que sí― Afirmaste frunciendo tu ceño.

―Admiro tu valentía chico― Te dijo el sujeto cuando ya estaban en la puerta de tu casa. ― Pero lamento decirte que ya es tarde―

―¿Tarde?― Imitaste alarmado.

―Esa chica está siendo violada en este preciso instante.―

Tu mundo se oscureció y unos rayos comenzaron a emerger del, ahora, oscuro y nublado cielo. A pesar de ser la tres de la tarde.

―N-No es cierto…―

―¿Acaso, yo mentiría?―

―¿Por qué habría de creerte?―

Te estabas comenzando a enfadar.

―_¿Te estás riendo de mi?_―

―_No, tía Matsume._―

―Sakura Haruno, es solo una más― Escupió con veneno.

―_Sasuke-chan, has sido un niño muy malo. Tendré que castigarte._―

―_No tía, lo prometo, no volveré a tocar las galletas._―

―Una más, de las muchas que **_violan_** cada fin de semana.―

**_Violar. _**Sabías muy bien el significado de esa palabra, lo habías vivido.

―Piérdete en el infierno― Dijiste sacando las llave de su auto y entrando en este.

_…No…_

Sasuke arrancó el coche, y fue en busca de Sakura.

_._

_._

_._

_Hola! Hmp aquí estoy denuevo, lamento no haber actualizado mas termprano, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. _

_Gracias por los reviews, y por supuesto que continuaré la historia. No se desharan de mi tan facilmente :3_

_Blue Bunny._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

_**By: Blue Bunny**_

_ ._

_ ._

_…Sakura…_

Estabas acostada en el sofá, viendo televisión, vestida por tu pijama que consistía en un pantalón fino y holgado de color rosa y una blusa de tirantes negra. Comiendo galletitas de chocolate caseras. De las que te prepara tu madre cuando estas triste.

Tu hermano no se encuentra en casa, así que todo está tranquilo y silencioso.

De repente tu Iphone 5 suena. Miras la pantalla, era una llamada de número desconocido.

―¿Hola?―

―_Sakura_―

―¿Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede? Suenas agitado―

―_Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?_―

―En mi casa, oye me estas asustando, ¿Que sucede?―

―_¿Estás sola?_―

―Sí, ¿Qué pasa?―

―_Sakura, debes salir de allí, voy en camino_―

―Pero qu-―

―_No_ _preguntes, por favor sal de allí, no es seguro_―

Unos ruidos en la puerta principal llamaron tu atención. Viste tres sombras grandes y robustas por afuera. Estabas en peligro.

―Sa-Sasuke-kun―Susurraste.―Rápido―

―_Ya llego, princesa_. _No cortes la llamada, dime cada cosa que estés haciendo_―

―Bien, estoy subiendo las escaleras―

Entraste a tu habitación y te cambiaste con lo primero que encontraste.

―¿Por dónde salgo?―

―_Por atrás_―

―Bien―

Corriste hacía la puerta trasera, saliste a tu patio y te ocultaste detrás de una pared.

―¿Dónde estás?―

―_En la esquina_―

En cuanto esos sujetos quisieron forzar la puerta para entrar, el auto negro del azebache frenó frente a ti. Corriste, abriste la puerta y te sentaste. Sasuke arrancó a máxima velocidad.

―¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?― Le dijiste con tu ceño fruncido.

―No lo sé― Respondió. ―Yo estaba camino a casa y comenzaron a seguirme otros tres, y me dijeron que te entregara, que me pagarían―

―¿¡Qué!?―

―Tranquila, no pienso hacerlo ―

―Satoshi…―Surraste perdida en tu mundo.

_Flash Back_

_Luego de la fuerte pelea que habían tenido en la ausencia de sus padres, luego de que te golpeó, luego de que lloraste, gritaste, y el solo rió. Te fuiste a tu habitación, y escuchaste que él hablaba por teléfono._

_―Hakuto, es mi hermana, la conozco, pero por cien mil, es tuya.―_

_Ignoraste el comentario de tu hermano mayor, y te hundiste más en la profundidad de tus almohadas a llorar._

_END Flash Back_

―Hakuto― Susurrate.

―¿Eh?―

―Anoche, oí que Satoshi hablaba con un tal Hakuto, de que "Por cien mil iba a ser suya" ―

―Pues así es― Se rindió el azebache ante ti ―Pero no te preocupes, haré que se encarguen de esos tipos, ¿Tus padres? ―

― Viajaron esta mañana, estoy sola con **_el_**―

Lo miraste asustada, como queriendo que te abrazara y que te dijera que todo estaría bien. Pero todo era tu imaginación, eso **_no_** pasaría.

Sasuke estacionó el auto en frente de la costa, habían llegado casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Él te miró con ternura y un gesto paternal.

Tu solo te quedaste embobada viéndolo, y recordaste el acontecimiento de la mañana.

―Yo…― Tartamudeaste bajando la mirada.

El levantó tu rostro con cuidado, obligándote a mirarlo, y se acercó a ti. Juntos terminaron esos escasos centímetros que los separaban y juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso. Otra vez.

Él comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente sobre los tuyos, y tu solo lo seguiste.

Era cariñoso.

Era tierno.

Era romántico.

_Pero, el __**no**__ te abrazaría, y __**no**__ te diría que todo mejoraría_.

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, y el te abrazó por la cintura, y apoyó su cabeza en tu hombro.

―Todo va a salir bien, tu tranquila, yo estoy aquí. ―

O **_sí_**.

.

.

.

(Hinata)

Te quedaste en el Instituto hasta tarde, para repasar un poco para la prueba de biología. Estabas en la biblioteca leyendo una teoría para la mitosis celular.

_Sí, la gente emo también estudia._

―Miren a quien tenemos aquí― Escuchaste una voz detrás de ti, la reconociste al instante, y supiste que por tu **_seguridad_** era mejor no voltear.

―Hinata Hyuga, la tímida del colegio―

―La amiga de Uzumaki, Uchiha, y Haruno. ―Oíste como se colaba otra en la conversación que ellas mantenían.

―Y ustedes son Ino Yamanaka y Karin Kinomoto, las zorras del Instituto. ― Te atreviste a decir.

_No debiste decir eso._

―¿Disculpa? Crees que somos unas zorras, eh, bien, entonces, ¿Qué eres tú, y que es la Haruno? ―

Te asustaste, nunca debiste decir eso, nunca. Nadie enfrenta a los populares.

―Vírgenes―

Lo siguiente que escuchaste fue un golpe seco. El golpe seco que hizo la mano de Ino al chocarse contra tu mejilla derecha, y lo siguiente que sentiste fue el ardor en la zona.

―Perra― Susurró la rubia.

Ino tenía puestos muchos anillos en su mano derecha, los cuales te cortaron en cada lugar en los que impactaron.

Tú solo mantenías tu cabeza de costado, y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

**_No_** era buena idea defenderse.

**_No_** era buena idea enfrentarse a ellas.

**_No_** era bueno ser fuerte.

**_No_** era bueno luchar.

Ino y Karin, comenzaron a golpearte. Te patearon, te abofetearon, te cortaron, y te **_apuñalaron_**.

―Creo que esto no está bien― Dijo Karin asustada.

―No lo está. Vámonos de aquí ―

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca que en penumbras estaba, ya que tu solo estabas iluminada por una pequeña lámpara.

Te dejaron sola. Desangrándote. Con una puñalada en el estomago. Caíste de rodillas al suelo, y luego sentirse tu rostro estamparse contra la alfombra, y sentiste la sangre emanar debajo de tu cuerpo.

Sola. Otra vez.

.

.

.

(Naruto)

Tu Iphone 5 sonó, observaste la llamada, y tus ojos se abrieron como platos.

―Hina-chan, ¿Qué sucede?―

―_Na-Naruto-kun, ayúdame…_―Susurró ella.

―¿Qué? Hinata, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?―

―_En el colegio, por favor, a-ayúdame…―_

―Hina-chan. Hinata. ¡Hinata!―

Ella no contesto, y la llamada se cortó.

Te vestiste y corriste escaleras abajo.

―¿A dónde vas Naruto?―

―Hinata necesita mi ayuda―

―¡Naruto!―

No escuchaste a tu padre y saliste corriendo de tu casa.

―Tranquila, Hina-chan, allí voy―

Encendiste tu auto deportivo de color negro y emprendiste el camino al colegio, por **_ella_**.

.

.

.

Al llegar, comenzaste a correr por los pasillos, el gimnasio, el auditorio, los salones, la cafetería, y por último, recordaste que Hinata se había quedado a estudiar biología en **_la_** **_biblioteca_**.

Corriste y llegaste al lugar, comenzaste a pasar por los pasillos conformados por libreros, repisas y columnas de libros. Viste unos sillones rojos, y una lámpara caída.

Y allí, estaba Hinata, tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada, con el rostro contraído, y las manos sujetando su estomago.

―Hinata, nena, háblame― Dijiste tomándola en tus brazos y golpeando levemente sus mejillas.

Tomaste tu teléfono y marcaste.

_―¿Hola?―_

―Teme, necesito tu ayuda, es urgente. ―

_―¿A dónde voy?_ ―

―Ven al colegio, estoy en la biblioteca, trae una linterna…―

Colgaste y luego de unos cinco o diez minutos, Sasuke apareció allí con Sakura y una linterna.

―¡Naruto!―

―¡Aquí, Sasuke!―

―¡Oh por Dios!― Exclamó Sakura al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.

―Tenemos que llevarla al hospital― Dijo Sasuke. Tu asentiste.

Entre los tres subieron a Hinata en el auto de Sasuke. Te subiste atrás con ella, y la abrazabas con mucha fuerza, como pidiéndole que no te dejara.

―Rápido― Escuchaste Sakura dirigirse a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Los cuatro llegaron pidiendo un doctor. Una enfermera se acercó con una camilla, y tú la recostaste allí.

―Hinata…― Susurró Sakura viendo como su mejor amiga era llevada en una camilla por muchos médicos.

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura por los hombros y ella se aferró a su sudadera negra.

Te miraste. Tu chaqueta de cuero negra y tu pitillo azul estaban manchados de sangre.

Miraste a Sakura, llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta de jean, combinado con unas botas bajas negras.

Sasuke tenía puesto un pitillo negro una camiseta blanca y una sudadera que pasaba su trasero y las mangas eran largas hasta la mitad de sus manos. Tenía la capucha puesta y abrazaba a Sakura.

**_...Hinata_**...

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cap IV_**

_**By: Blue Bunny**_

**.**

** .**

(Naruto)

Cuando por fin los médicos salieron a avisarles sobre la situación de Hinata, les dijeron que ella había sido apuñalada, y golpeada múltiples veces. Y al no haber comido durante dos días, eran pocas las probabilidades de que sobreviviera.

Recuerdas que Sakura lloró por horas en los brazos de Sasuke, y tu solo te bloqueaste.

Luego, un medico salió y dijo que ella había despertado. Los tres corrieron a verla, estaba bien, **_demasiado_** bien.

Le dieron de alta a las tres o cuatro horas con la excusa de que sus defensas estaban muy altas y podría con la herida y la llevaron a su casa. Luego Sasuke te llevo al colegio para que buscaras tu coche. Se despidieron y te fuiste a tu casa.

.

.

.

―Niño― Te llamó Kim, tu madrastra.

―Tuve una emergencia, mi mejor amiga casi muere― La cortaste amargamente.

―No me importa― Susurró jalando de tu cabello.

―Kim, hijo, voy a sa-― Tu padre se calló al ver como ella te sostenía enérgicamente de tus rubios cabellos.

Ella te soltó inmediatamente, y miró a tu padre.

―¿Ahora me crees?― Lo encaraste.

―¿De qué hablas? Adiós― Dijo ignorándote y saliendo de la sala.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

―Bueno, hoy fue un día largo…― Susurró Sasuke.

―Sí, lo fue― Afirmaste tu. ― Debo irme, mis padres llegan en un par de días, así que me quedaré con mi hermano―

―No―

―¿Perdona?―

―Es peligroso― Dijo preocupado― Recuerda que no solo Hinata salió herida hoy―

―Tienes razón…―

―Ven conmigo, hasta que vuelvan tus padres―

Te sorprendiste por la calidez que usó en esas palabras.

―O-okay―

.

.

.

Subiste con Sasuke a su habitación. La noche ya había caído, eran como las dos de la mañana. Habían pasado por tu casa a buscar tus pertenencias, así que te pusiste tu pijama, seguida por Sasuke, que se quedó con un pantalón de pijama negro únicamente.

Se acostaron en la cama de dos plazas del pelinegro y te abrazo fuertemente por la cintura. Tu disfrutaste del cariño con el que te trataba y te quedaste dormida en sus brazos. No te sorprendías. Despues de todo se conocían desde los pañales.

Al día siguiente, ya en la escuela en la hora del almuerzo, notaste muchas miradas sobre ti, pero esta vez, no de regaño, sino de pena.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ― Gritaba Suigetsu, un chico de pelo grisáceo, casi blanco, ojos violáceos y una espeluznante sonrisa de tiburón. El **_capitán_** del equipo de fútbol.

―Oh nada cariño es que la Haruno…― Dijo una de las porristas.

―¿Ella qué?―

_¿Yo qué?_

El silencio duro uno diez segundos en la cafetería. Y luego el lugar entero estalló en risas.

_Oh no._

―¡La vendieron! ― Grito la misma chica de antes entre risas y apuntándote con su dedo índice.

Comenzaste a retroceder y una chica te agarró de los brazos. Otra se encargó de subir tus mangas.

―Mírate― Te dijo Ino― Ya intentaste matarte **_muchas_** veces, y ninguna resulto. Ingenua.

Mentira, ya estas muerta; Estas respirando, pero no aire; Tu cerebro funciona, pero no piensa con claridad; Hablas, pero lo único que quieres hacer es llorar; Usas tus brazos y piernas, pero están cubiertos por cicatrices.

**_Muerta_**.

Sasuke, estado observando la escena sin saber qué hacer.

―¡Ya basta! ― Gritó Sasuke.

―Pero Sasukito, no te enojes― Le dio Karin con voz melosa.

Karin comenzó a acercarse a él. A pesar de que sus amigos lo golpeaban e insultaban, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del azebache.

Él no se movió un centímetro, lo notaste.

―-_No, Karin, no lo hagas-_―Pensaba el azebache.

La peliroja, comenzó a acercar sus labios carmín a los del chico. Tú no podías ver. No querías. No debías.

Bajaste la cabeza, haciendo que tu gran flequillo te tapara ambos ojos, los cuales se habían oscurecido, no poseían brillo o vida alguna.

_¿Puedo?_

_Puedes._

Te zafaste del agarre de la _fresita_ que te sostenía. Y comenzaste a caminar a paso lento hacia Karin, que estaba por besar a **_tu_** pelinegro. La tomaste del cabello, y sin esfuerzo alguno, la tiraste al suelo.

Toda la cafetería quedo en un silencio abrumador. Nunca habías hablado, nunca te habías defendido. No **_así_**.

―Zorra― La oíste susurrar a tus espaldas.

Viste como Ino comenzaba a tensarse y a cerrar sus puños.

―Sasukito defiéndeme…― Decía la peliroja desde el suelo.

―…― Él jamás habló, es más, ni la miró.

Viste como el comenzaba a caminar hacia ti, te tomo de la mano y enredó sus dedos con los tuyos.

―Ven― Susurró ―No merecen tu esfuerzo― Dijo sacándote de allí.

.

.

.

(Hinata)

Habías llegado tarde al colegio, una hora precisamente, ya que, tu padre quería que le contaras la verdad de cómo terminaste en el hospital.

No podías decirle que te hacían **_bullying_**.

No podías decirle que estas **_enferma_**.

No podías decirle que ya trataste de **_terminar_** con tu vida muchas veces.

Ahora estas en uno de los baños del quinto piso del Instituto, sentada en una de las esquinas, abrazando tus piernas y escondiendo tu rostro en ellas.

―_Te exijo que me expliques porqué estuviste en el hospital, Hinata_―

―_Es…Es que…Yo me tropecé y caí sobre la mesa de vidrio de la biblioteca, y me corté el estomago con uno, y…me desmayé_―

―_¿Quién te llevó al hospital?_―

―_Naruto_―

―_El Uzumaki, eh. Dime, ¿Cómo te encontró?_―

―_Yo…No lo sé…Padre_―

―_¡Mientes!, ¡Bendito sea Dios, eres una mentirosa!_―

Comenzaste a perder la noción del tiempo, tus ojos se opacaron, y tus manos comenzaron a temblar.

_Ya verás, quien es el que miente, __**padre**__._

Millones de imágenes horripilantes comenzaron a cruzar por tu mente enferma. Una sonrisa torcida y macabra se formó en tus labios cuando bajaste la cabeza. Tu cabello te tapó los ojos.

Comenzaste a reír, pero no como cualquiera. Sino, como una psicópata, con una de esa risas malévolas y aterradoras de los animes gore que miras.

―¡Iaaaaaa! ―

Te desgarraste la garganta con tu último grito…

Con Hinata Hyuga, nadie se mete.

.

.

.

(Ino)

―Últimamente, la Haruno se está pasando mucho, ¿No creen? ― Preguntaste maliciosa.

―Ya lo creo― Suspiró Kiba, un castaño alto de ojos afilados. ―Tendré que darle una charla al Uchiha―

―No lo sé, me parece que estamos haciendo demasiado― Los interrumpió Karin.

―¿Qué insinúas?―

―Nada es solo que…No es correcto lo que hacemos― Te contestó.

―¡Por favor! ―Les grito Suigetsu ―¡Solo jugamos con ellos!―

―Sí, cruelmente― Cortó la peliroja.

―Ay Karin querida, no me digas que quieres unirte a ellos― Ironizaste.

―¡No! Jamás haría algo así― Dijo cambiando su semblante ―Yo soy popular, rica y hermosa, no necesito la lástima que tienen ellos―

―Los cuatro tienen lo mismo que tu― Le dijo Tayuya a Karin.

―Yo no tengo mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices―

Mientras los cuatro imbéciles –Karin, Tayuya, Suigetsu y Kiba- parloteaban acerca de los emo, tu planeabas una venganza. Porque la chicle se había pasado del límite al empujar a Karin y cuestionar su poder en el Instituto.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

―¿Porqué la empujaste?―

El pelinegro y tú habían entrado al salón de clases.

―¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?―

―Estas celosa― No preguntó, afirmó.

―No― Susurraste.

―Bien―

―Estoy harta… Ya no puedo―Dijiste apoyando tu espalda en la pared y dejando caer tu cuerpo. ―Es demasiado, Sasuke-kun, no puedo soportarlo…―

―¿De qué hablas?―

―De todo, no podemos seguir así, debemos terminar con esto. No seguiré aguantando la **_humillación_**―

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé si lo que estoy pensando es lo correcto―

―No lo es. Nada de lo que pensamos es correcto. Pero será divertido―

―Debemos avisarle al dobe y a Hinata―

―Ve por Naruto, voy por Hina-chan, seguro ya se nos adelantaron―Dijiste parándote y caminando hacia la puerta. ―Nos vemos en el parque muerto, en una hora―

―Nunca cambiaras― Susurró este cuando ya te habías ido.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cap V_**

**_ By: Blue Bunny _**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

―¡Hinata-chan! ―Gritabas con tu aguda voz. ―¡Hinata-chan!―

Te habías escapado de clases y ahora llevabas media hora corriendo por una de las desoladas calles de la ciudad.

―Sakura-chan― Susurro alguien detrás de ti.

Era Hinata. Pero no poseía su voz cálida, suave, aguda y dulce. Si no, una más tenebrosa, oscura, grave y déspota.

Volteaste, y viste a Hinata con los ojos desorbitados, con su uniforme manchado de sangre y lodo, -ya que estaba lloviendo- y una guadaña de cincuenta centímetros en su mano derecha.

―¿Hina-chan?―Preguntaste, ella asintió.―¿Hinata, qué has hecho?―

No conseguiste respuesta, solo una macabra **_carcajada_**.

―¿Sakura?―

Abriste los ojos tras de sí. Y viste a Hinata parada en frente de ti, sin sangre, sin lodo, sin guadaña, solo Hinata.

―Tu…Yo…Yo necesito hablar contigo― Por fin pudiste articular palabra coherente. ― Vamos al parque muerto―

Hinata asintió.

.

.

.

(Sasuke)

Golpeaste la puerta de la casa de tu mejor amigo varias veces, nadie contestó.

Viste que el auto de Minato –El padre del rubio- No estaba. Así que entraste sin más en la enorme mansión.

Comenzaste a recorrer la estancia que se encontraba en absoluto silencio y oscuridad.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, niño? ―Oíste una voz que provenía de la sala.

No contestaste y no te moviste. **_No_** era **_seguro_** hacerlo.

―Repito, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ―

La voluptuosa rubia se levantó de su asiento, llevaba puesto un vestido de gaza negro, hasta más de medio muslo, y sacó de atrás de ella una enorme _katana_.

―Responde― Susurró, despojando el arma de su protector lentamente frente a tus ojos.

―No es a mí a quien ayudas –_Zorra-_― Insinuaste.

―¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Dijo el rubio bajando las escaleras que se encontraba a tu espalda.

―¿Acaso no es obvio? Salvándote de esta…**_Maniática_**― Dijiste rodando los ojos.

Kim no perdió oportunidad y intentó atacarlos haciéndole un corte curvo al aire. Tú giraste tirándote al suelo y Naruto solo se paró ahí.

―Genial, te mataré a ti, luego a Naruto y me quedaré con los millones de Minato― Dijo la rubia.

―Estás loca― Susurraste.

Miraste a Naruto, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza diciéndote que pensaba lo mismo que tu.

Te paraste a su lado, enfrentando a la exuberante mujer.

―Te presento a mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha―

Naruto y tú usaron sus horas mirando anime y patearon ambos, al mismo tiempo a la mujer, que cayó de espaldas a unos metros de ustedes.

―Gagh― Se quejó ella.

Ambos comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba.

―¿Y La luz? ―Preguntaste.

―La desconectó―Te contestó. ―Bajemos por la trampilla y salgamos por el sótano―

―Bien―

―¡¿Dónde están?! ―Gritaba Kim subiendo las escaleras con la _katana_ a rastras y un gran chorro de sangre saliendo de su frente. ―¡Arg voy a matarlos! ―

Comenzaste a correr por los enormes pasillos -ahora oscuros- de la casa de tu mejor amigo.

La _katana_ rozó la piel de tu mejilla y se incrustó en el barandal de las escaleras que continuaban por los pasillos de arriba, quebrándolo y haciendo disparar millones de astillas.

Soltaste un quejido de dolor cuando apoyaste tu mano sobre la herida. La miraste y estaba bañada en sangre. Te había cortado. Muy profundamente.

―¡Naruto!―

La rubia quiso volver a golpearte, pero te corriste estampándote contra la blanca pared.

―Así que, Sasuke-kun, eh. Qué lindo eres― Dijo melosa pasando su dedo índice por la hoja de la espada y llenándolo de sangre. **_Tu_** **_sangre_**. ―Dime, ¿Esos labios tan sexys tienen dueña?―

―Sí, y es hermosa―

―¿Y cómo es?― Pregunto ésta caminando hasta quedar en frente de ti.

―Tiene el pelo **_rosa_**― Confesaste al ver a Naruto caminando hacia ella. ―Y la amo―

Dijiste al mismo tiempo que Naruto clavaba unas jeringas en el cuello de Kim, la cual los miro fijamente y con una clara expresión de susto en su rostro.

Cayó desmayada a los diez segundos en frente a una de las mesitas que se encontraba en el amplio pasillo. Un florero se cayó y rompió a su lado, y la alfombra roja que adornaba el piso se tiñó de su mismo color por las pequeñas gotas de sangre que brotaban de la boca semi-abierta de la treintañera.

―Esta…¿Está muerta? ― Preguntaste.

―No― Respondió con parsimonia el rubio a tu lado. ―Esto es lo que siempre le inyecta a mi papa. Es como una droga, un somnífero. Despertará pronto y estará atontada durante unas horas. Deberíamos salir de aquí―

―Bien― Asentiste comenzando a caminar.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio. En cámara lenta para tus ojos. Viste la puerta abrirse, y con ella una cabellera amarillenta ingresar al hogar. Tomaste a Naruto de la cintura y lo obligaste a agacharse.

Minato miró en dirección de la escalera. Ignoró sus pensamientos y caminó hacia la enorme sala de estar.

Tu amigo y tú aprovecharon para bajar las escaleras corriendo en sumo silencio.

_Y en cámara lenta para tus ojos._

Corrieron afuera de la mansión del rubio y se subieron a tu auto.

―Así que…Sakura, eh― Te dijo el rubio.

―No sé de qué estás hablando― Respondiste rápidamente.

―Vamos, dijiste que era hermosa y que la amas―

―….―

―No seas cobarde y díselo― Sentenció

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Estabas sentada en un banco del parque muerto, así lo llamaban, era el parque más sombrío de la ciudad, con las hojas de los arboles decoloradas, oscuras y secas. Había muchas hamacas negras y oxidadas, un parquizado de color gris bajo tus pies y las hojas caídas de los arboles adornaban el paisaje. Todo gris, hasta el cielo.

Tenías tu Iphone casi pegado a tu oído. Tu ceño semi-fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

―-_Algo debe haberles pasado…Ya ha pasado hora y media, y no hay señal de ellos…- _Hina-chan, Sasuke no atiende su celular, y Naruto tampoco― Sentenciaste.

Las convers negras de Hinata pisaron las hojas secas, que hicieron un crujido sombrío.

La lluvia se intensificó.

―Algo está mal…Algo ha pasado― Te dijo levantando su rostro, la lluvia le dio de lleno en su suave y blanquecina piel.

―Chicas― Un grito llamó la atención de ambas.

Allí venía Naruto con su clásico pitillo blanco y su sudadera negra y Sasuke con el uniforme escolar y una sudadera negra, del rubio.

―¡Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! ―Gritaron ambas levantándose del banco que ocupaban y abrazando a sus correspondientes chicos. ―¿Por qué han tardado tanto?―

―Larga historia…―Dijo Naruto.

.

.

.

_Hola! Perdonen si está algo corto el capitulo... _

_Prometo extender mucho la historía y dejarlos con un suculento final._

_Blue Bunny._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cap VI_**

**_ By: Blue Bunny_**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

(Sakura)

Hoy era miércoles. Estamos en Octubre, las clases habían empezado hace dos meses. Dos meses que se sumaron a cuatro años de tortura escolar. Y desde hace dos días –Lunes- las cosas no hacían más que empeorar.

Hoy llegaban tus padres, así que decidiste faltar al colegio para poner tu casa en orden, ya que estabas viviendo con Sasuke. Luego alguno de tus amigos te pasaría los deberes.

Esperaste a que Satoshi saliera para la universidad, que casualmente estaba al lado de tu Instituto.

―Aquí vamos― Susurraste entrando a tu casa.

Abriste los ojos de par en par al notar que absolutamente todo estaba en perfecto orden. Al ser tu hogar una enorme mansión, tardaste veinte minutos en recorrerla toda.

Por último, entraste a tu habitación. Tus paredes, de color violeta, que antes estaban llenas de posters de tus bandas favoritas, ahora estaban vacías, ya que todos los papeles estaban tirados por el piso. Tu cama -De dos plazas- estaba deshecha y desordenada, tu ropa estaba tirada por todos lados, tu escritorio y tocador estaban desordenados, tu Macbook Pro estaba debajo de tu cama, y agradeciste a Dios cuando viste tu tv y tu Xbox en perfecto estado.

Sentiste tu corazón aprisionarse, un nudo en la garganta y tus ojos humedecerse.

―Ah― Suspiraste.

Satoshi solo se desquitaba contigo.

Comenzaste a ordenar tu habitación, guardaste todo en su lugar y acomodaste todo. Te sentaste en tu cama y clavaste la mirada en el suelo ¿Por qué Satoshi te odiaba tanto?

Tus ojos se desviaron a un porta-retrato que descansaba en los pies de tu cama. Lo tomaste. Era una fotografía, en la que salían tú y tu hermano mayor.

Recuerdas que tenían 14 y 16 años cuando la tomaron. Él te abrazaba por la cintura y sonreía y tú hacías el signo de la paz con tu mano derecha, lo abrazabas por el cuello con la izquierda y sonreías sincera. Sus cabellos castaños se mezclaban con los tuyos, y ambos poseían ojos verdes. Los tuyos jades, y los de el verde manzana.

Una lágrima cayó en el rostro de tu hermano, luego dos y tres, y cuando te diste cuenta, no podías dejar de llorar.

.

.

.

(Sasuke)

Ya eran las ocho de la tarde, Sakura no había ido al colegio, así que tú te encargaste de copiarle sus deberes.

Notaste que ninguno de los populares había asistido hoy, así que tu estadía en el colegio fue bastante agradable.

Estabas acostado en tu cama, vestido únicamente con tu pantalón de pijama negro. Estabas donde antes habías estado con ella.

Donde hablaron del pasado. De cada pelea y de cada golpe, tanto tuyo, como de ella. Donde la viste llorar, reír y sonrojarse. Donde secaste sus lágrimas y reíste con ella.

Giraste sobre ti lentamente. Sintiendo tus músculos tensarse.

_―Así que, Sasuke-kun, eh. Qué lindo eres― Dijo melosa pasando su dedo índice por la hoja de la espada y llenándolo de sangre. __**Tu**__**sangre**__. ―Dime, ¿Esos labios tan sexys tienen dueña?―_

_―Sí, y es hermosa―_

_―¿Y cómo es?― Pregunto ésta caminando hasta quedar en frente de ti._

_―Tiene el pelo __**rosa**__― Confesaste al ver a Naruto caminando hacia ella. ―Y la amo―_

Volviste a girar, sintiendo el aroma a cerezos que solo **_ella_** desprendía.

_―Así que…Sakura, eh― Te dijo el rubio._

_―No sé de qué estás hablando― Respondiste rápidamente._

_―Vamos, dijiste que era hermosa y que la amas―_

_―….―_

_―No seas cobarde y díselo― Sentenció._

Te dolía no poder decirle lo mucho que la **_amabas_**. Te dolía haberla besado dos veces sin saber si ella sintió **_algo_**, cuando tú te sentiste **_explotar_**. Te dolía amarla en **_silencio_**.

.

.

.

Bajaste a paso lento las escaleras y viste a tu madre cocinando contenta, tu madre **_amaba_** cocinar.

Sonreíste.

Tu hermano estaba en la Universidad y tu padre estaba de viaje.

_―_Mamá…_―_

_―¿_Sí_**bebe**__?―_

_―_¿Qué haces cuando estás enamorado?_ ―_Carraspeaste_―_ Quiero decir, un amigo está enamorado y no sabe que hacer…_―_

Mikoto sonrió.

―¿Y puedo saber de quién?―

―De Sakura― Dijiste sin preocuparte, pero un segundo después caíste en cuenta de lo que habías dicho y abriste los ojos par en par ―-_Maldición- _Tengo un amigo que…eh… esta… ¡Está enamorado de ella!― Soltaste rápido para encubrir tu error.

―Si claro―

_Te descubrió._

―Él quiere saber cómo saber si está enamorado, y que pasa si es así―

―Bueno― Dijo Mikoto metiendo una charola de galletitas de chocolate en el horno― Cuando uno está enamorado, siente mariposas en el estómago, estar con esa persona es lo único que quieres, piensas en ella todo el tiempo, te preocupas como algo más que un amigo, eres celoso, y hasta posesivo―

―Ya veo― Dijiste sentándote en la mesa (en ella, no en una silla) de mármol en la que tu madre cocinaba ―¿Y como sé si ella siente lo mismo? ―

_Otro error._

―Fácil, ella sola te lo demostrará― Dijo sonriente ―Ahora, te gusta Sakura-chan, hnm…―

―¡Mamá...! ―

.

.

.

(Ino)

―¿Acaso es muy difícil conseguir un taxi a esta hora? ―Decías corriendo por las calles de tu hermosa y gigante ciudad.

―¿Ino?―

―¿Qué? ― Dijiste como contestando― ¿Eh? ¿Sai?―

Sai, era tu ex novio, un pelinegro alto –Uno ochenta y ocho-, fornido, musculoso, con una piel pálida, facciones de "Chico malo", y una reputación que proteger. Tenía diecisiete años, como tú. Y llevaba puesto un jean negro, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera blanca, combinado con unos convers blancos

―Ino, ¿Qué haces aquí?―

―Yo…Comprando― Dijiste agitando las bolsas que cargabas en tus manos.

―No lo creo, este es el barrio _Kakahumi_, uno de los barrios ricos de la ciudad―

―Eh…etto…Yo vivo allí― Dijiste señalando una exuberante mansión.

―¿Eres mi vecina?―

―¿Vecina?―

Sai te señaló una dirección. Volteaste a ver y al frente de tu casa había un enorme camión de mudanzas y una camioneta blanca. En la casa de **_enfrente_**.

―Genial― Ironizaste con falso entusiasmo y entre dientes.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Viste a Teomari ingresar en tu habitación y sentarse en tu cama, con un vaso de jugo de naranja y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

―Gracias― Le susurraste. La cabeza te mataba.

―Hija…―Dijo acariciando con cuidado tus cabellos. ―Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en papa, puedes decirnos lo que sea―

―-_¿Qué insinúa?- _Sí, mamá lo sé―

Tu madre te miró con el rostro algo contraído mientras te tomabas la pastilla junto con el jugo. Luego, abrió los ojos de par en par.

―¿Qué te ha pasado en el hombro? ―

Palideciste. Lo único que tenías en el hombro, era un moretón, algo rojo, que Satoshi había provocado.

―Yo…ah…Me-Me tropecé y caí―Susurraste bajando la mirada.

**_Todas_** usan esa escusa.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_** Cap VII**_

**_By: Blue Bunny_**

* * *

(Naruto)

Recuerdas como los últimos tres días, le dieron un giro a tu vida.

Recuerdas como tu padre vio a tu madrastra bajo su propia droga, el lunes. Y como te sentiste cuando Sakura habló con ustedes en el parque muerto.

Recuerdas como Hinata casi muere el martes.

Tienen que parar esto, o esto los parará a ustedes.

―_Hakuto Tanakahara, Minato Namikaze_― Escuchaste hablar a su madrastra. ―_Cariño, el nos comprará la empresa, y la fusionará con otras suyas_―

Te alarmaste y comenzaste a hiperventilar.

Te vestiste con un simple pitillo azul oscuro y una sudadera naranja y saliste por la ventana de tu habitación.

Una vez en la calle, comenzaste a caminar a paso acelerado. Sin un lugar fijo a donde ir.

Al llegar a unas calles del centro, las luces de la noche y del alumbrado público, mezcladas con la amplia publicidad de Konoha, te avisaron en dónde estabas.

_Ramen Ichiraku._

Una lágrima cayó pesado por tu mejilla derecha. Pues, tu madre te llevaba allí cuando eras pequeño. Disfrutaban de ir a ese pequeño y acogedor puesto de comida todos los fines de semana.

Seguiste caminando. Y viste muchas parejas. Pero una en especial; Un joven pelirojo, empujaba a su supuesta novia y la insultaba. Esta otra era rubia y parecía pequeña, estaba llorando y parecía asustada.

Rodaste los ojos. No podías creer que hubieran hombres así en el mundo. Tú nunca le harías algo así a Hinata. Un momento, ¿Estabas pensando en Hinata?

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Era jueves por la mañana. Oíste el despertador, que marcaba las seis en punto y lo apagaste. Nuevamente, te habías despertado una hora antes.

Luego de darte una larga ducha. Te pusiste el uniforme del colegio y te peinaste y maquillaste como siempre.

―Hola papá― Saludaste al castaño mayor de la familia, poseía tus mismos ojos, era alto y algo fornido. Tenía cuarenta años.

―Buenos días princesa― Te besó la frente.

―¿Dónde está mama? ―

―En el hospital― Contestó Satoshi acercándose a ti.

―Adios― Soltaste molesta y saliendo de la casa.

.

.

.

Comenzaste a correr. No te importaba que la gente te mirara, no te importaba que tu falda se subiera un poco, otorgándote miradas lujuriosas.

No te importaba **_nada_**.

Al llegar al Instituto. Notaste que más de la mitad de los estudiantes no estaban.

Caminaste en silencio hasta tu casillero, dejaste tu bolso allí. Y sacaste dos armas: eran de color negro tenían un mango de unos veinte centímetros y en la punta, tenían una especie de hoja de una guadaña, levemente curva. De ambas colgaban unas cadenas.

No había nadie en el corredor, solo el cinco por ciento de los alumnos estaban en la escuela. Entre ellos **_Ino_** y **_Karin_**.

Te dirigiste a paso lento hacía los baños tu pequeño y delgado cuerpo sentía la adrenalina corre por sus venas. Tus pequeñas manos sostenían con fuerza ambas armas. Y tus ojos estaban entre cerrados, opacos y cargados de odio e ira.

.

.

.

Ino estaba arreglando su cabello en uno de los espejos del baño –El cual era innecesariamente gigante-. Tarareaba una dulce melodía y luego sus ojos se desviaron a la otra figura que adornaba el espejo.

Y allí estabas tú. Cabizbaja. Tu cabello te tapaba los ojos e Ino podía ver tu sonrisa sádica. Tu pequeño y adorable cuerpo. Y tus manos…Donde descansaban dos irreales armas, esperadas a ser usadas sin compasión.

Comenzaste a caminar hacia ella. Ino, asustada, retrocedió hasta quedar entre la fría pared de azulejos y tu.

―No…Por favor― Suplicó. Fue sordo para tus oídos.

Tomaste su mano suavemente y arremangaste su camisa. Ino se espantó.

Comenzaste a cantar una diabólica canción mientras dirigías el arma derecha hacia su brazo. Haciendo un ligero corte en su muñeca. Comenzaste a perder la cabeza. Lo que estabas haciendo te parecía divertido. Ino te pegó una cachetada, por la cual giraste levemente la cabeza, dándole tiempo para huir.

Ella llegó a la puerta, que fue cerrada fuertemente por el arma que habías tirado en su dirección. Caminaste hacia ella lentamente. Tomaste el arma que estaba clavada en la puerta. Tomaste el brazo de Ino, y lo subiste hasta la altura de su cabeza. De una sola estocada incrustaste el arma en el brazo de Ino hasta terminar clavándose e la puerta.

Ino gritaba desesperadamente mientras veía la sangre manar de su brazo.

―¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ―

―Lástima…―Dijiste empuñando la otra arma en tu mano derecha. ―Es tarde― Dijiste con tu suave voz.

Comenzaste a apuñalar sin piedad a la rubia.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en tu rostro y tus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salir de tu cara. Tus pupilas e iris ahora se veían más pequeños. Y la rubia gritaba y lloraba sin parar ¿Acaso nadie la oía?

―Todos estos años he soportado tus abusos, ¡Es tiempo de que pagues! ―Dijiste tú.

―Lo siento, por favor… ¡Lo siento! ―

―Dilo mil veces, y capas que lo reconsidere― Articulaste.

―Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai―

―Es inútil― Dijiste.

_Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai_

―No lo lograrás―

_Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai_

Te hartaste y levantaste energéticamente el arma. Lo llevaste a su cuello, el cual acariciaste lentamente con la hoja. Torturándola.

Acabaste incrustándolo en su vena _yugular, _Provocando un chorro de sangre que llegó a manchar exageradamente el techo.

Los ojos de la rubia fueron perdiendo lentamente su brillo y se desorbitaron. Y esta quedó colgada de la puerta por su brazo clavado con la otra arma.

La sangre siguió manando chorros durante un minuto, hasta que no quedó nada.

Ino, estaba **_seca_**.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola! Lo siento, subí el cap dos veces, pero aquí esta re-subido, espero que sea de su agrado._

Reviews?

Blue Bunny.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cap VIII_**

**_ By: Blue Bunny_**

* * *

(Naruto)

―¿Dónde está mi padre? ―Preguntaste.

―El no está aquí―Te contestó Kim.

La sangre se hizo pesada en tus venas y un mal presentimiento te invadió.

―¿Acaso, está en el trabajo?―

―No lo creo― Susurró sonriendo.

Saliste de la sala de estar, en donde se encontraba tu madrastra –Que ya no recordaba el hecho de casi matarte - Y caminaste por tu casa buscándolo.

Lo llamaste.

―_Estas intentando comunicarte con Minato Namikaze, deja un mensaje después del tono y te devolveré la llamada_―

―Hola pa, soy Naruto…Oye, hace horas que no vienes a casa, por favor, llámame, o **_vuelve_**…Te extraño…**_mucho_**― Dijiste en un susurro mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas.

El mensaje de voz se guardó. Y tú solo comenzaste a preocuparte.

Entraste a tu habitación y te sentaste en el suelo, con un álbum de fotos entre tus manos.

Comenzaste a hojear las páginas. Fotos de tu madre y de tu padre, abrazados, luego con tu madre embarazada. Luego contigo en brazos. Tu primer cumpleaños. Tu primer día de escuela. Tu primera vez andando en bicicleta. Tu primer juego de beisbol en familia.

Comenzaste a llorar con más fuerza, hasta quedar acostado en el suelo de tu alcoba. Con los ojos entre abiertos, y un dolor punzante en el **_corazón_**…

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Te levantaste asustada. Las gotas de sudor corrían rápido por tu frente.

Viste la hora: tres en punto a.m.

Miraste a tu alrededor, tu cama, tus posters, tu cuarto. Solo había sido una **_pesadilla_**. No podía ser que estas pesadillas e ilusiones te atormentaran.

Recordaste que el jueves –Día anterior- Habías faltado al colegio por un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Todo fue producto de tu imaginación. No mataste a Ino Yamanaka en el baño del colegio. No la masacraste con tus propias manos. Todo fue un **_sueño_**. Tu **_no_** eras una asesina.

Saliste de tu cama. Te sentías inquieta y nerviosa.

Rebuscaste en el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacaste un frasco anaranjado.

_Alprazolam_

Justo lo que necesitabas.

Tomaste la pastilla con ayuda del agua, que bebiste directamente del grifo del baño.

Volviste a tu habitación y te metiste en la cama. Esperando poder dormir.

.

.

.

(Naruto)

Al otro día, te levantaste sin ánimos y te fuiste al colegio. Tu padre llevaba veinticuatro horas sin dar señales de vida. No te devolvió el llamado, no te mandó un mensaje, no llegó a casa para la cena.

Parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera **_tragado_**.

Entraste al salón, y te sentaste donde siempre. Junto a Hinata, del lado de las ventanas, atrás de Sasuke y Sakura.

Viste como de a poco comenzaban a entrar los alumnos.

Entre ellos, tus tres amigos. La pelinegra se encontraba en perfecto estado, como siempre. Pero la pelirosa, tenía unas marcadas ojeras violáceas, y se veía extremadamente pálida.

―Sakura-chan-―

―No he dormido bien, déjame en paz― Te cortó.

―Iba a decir que…eh,..nada―

―Chicos…Anoche, mi padre estaba con un tipo…Y estaban hablando de tu padre y tu hermano―Dijo Hinata llamando su atención y señalando a Sakura y a Naruto.

Palideciste. A lo mejor eso tenía algo que ver.

―¿Con quien hablaba? ―Preguntaste.

―Hakuto―Dijo Sakura―Me buscan a mí, y al parecer a tu padre…―

―Mi padre…Hace un día que no vuelve a casa y no da señales de…vida―

―Esto no es bueno― Dijo la pelinegra.

―Hakuto Tanakahara― Dijo Sasuke sentándose en su lugar y entregándole un sobre a cada uno de ustedes.

Los abrieron y sacaron unos informes.

Tenía cuarenta y cinco años.

Era soltero.

No tenía hijos.

Tenía cargos por asesinato en masa, violación, robo a mano armada, asaltos, irrumpir en propiedades privadas, etc.

Era el **_jefe_** de la mafia silenciosa de Japón.

―La mafia silenciosa, es una organización que se ocupa del crimen en un país. No es "La mafia". Es solo una organización. Y en este caso, _Akatsuki_―Dijo Sakura mirando fijamente la foto del hombre. ―El martes, siguieron a Sasuke, y fueron a mi casa. Satoshi me vendió a ellos―

―Debemos empezar…―Susurró Hinata fríamente.

La pelirosa escribía lentamente en una hoja de papel arrancada de su cuaderno. Con tres pares de ojos sobre ella.

_Satoshi Haruno, Kim Hozuki, Hakuto Tanakahara, Akatsuki._

―Ah…Yo..¿Qué haremos con esto? ― Preguntó Hinata.

―Debemos matarlos. No podemos permitir que estos crímenes se alarguen― Dijo serio Sasuke.

―Y buscar a mi padre―

.

.

.

―_Minato Namikaze, el dueño de las múltiples empresas Uzumaki, ha desaparecido el jueves veintitrés de octubre. Su esposa e hijo aseguran no haberlo visto, ni recibir llamadas de él. La policía comenzó a hacer investigaciones y a tomar testimonios en su casa y empresas. ¿Dónde está Namikaze? Siga en contacto con nosotros, Konoha Noticias al-_―

Naruto apagó la tv, al confirmar lo que temía. Su padre había desaparecido…

―Niño, voy a salir, adiós― Dijo Kim cruzando la puerta de entrada.

―Ah― Suspiraste. ―Papá…―

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Era domingo, y Sasuke te había invitado a salir.

Estaban sentados en un hermoso parque, rodeado de arboles de cerezo y pinos.

Habían comprado unos caramelos que pintaban la lengua, sus favoritos.

Estabas vestida por un vestido hasta medio muslo de tirantes gruesos, de color rojo, con un cinturón fino, negro, amoldándose debajo de tu busto, una chaqueta de cuero negra, y unas convers negras. Y un bonito maquillaje oscuro, que resaltaba tu mirada.

El, tenía puesto un pitillo negro, una camisa blanca y un sweater a rayas negras y rojas, fino y por ultimo unas converse negras.

A pesar de estar en otoño, no hacía frío, ni corría viento.

―Sabes…―Susurró él, tu lo miraste dándole a entender que lo escuchabas.― He estado pensando...Tu… Tu y yo…―

―¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke-kun?―

―Nada, es solo que…no, olvídalo―

Lo miraste preocupada y te acercaste a su rostro.

―Tú también me gustas― Dijiste sorprendiéndolo.

El se acercó lentamente a ti y junto sus labios con los tuyos en un beso suave y tranquilo. Comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente sobre los tuyos. Tú, por tu parte, lo seguiste y tomaste su rostro entre sus manos. El te abrazó por la cintura.

El maldito oxigeno comenzó a hacerles falta, y se separaron untando sus frentes.

Tu lo miraste, y viste como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa, bastante visible.

―-¡_Se sonrojó, se sonrojó, yo lo hice sonrojarse, oh por dios!-_―Pensabas.

―Es tarde, _cerezo_, debo llevarte a casa― Te dijo con voz suave y tierna.

Te sonrojaste por el sobrenombre que te puso y asentiste.

Ambos se subieron en el auto del azebache, y para pasar el rato, Sasuke puso un CD en la radio.

_Sleeping With Sirens- All My Heart._

―Esta canción va a sonar cuando me case contigo― Te dijo.

Casi te desmayas por el sonrojo que ocupó toda tu cara.

―Oye…―Susurraste. ―Recuerdas que…habíamos dicho que debíamos **_matar_**?―

―Si― Te contestó seguro de si. ―¿Por qué?―

―No lo sé… No sé si pueda…―

―Sakura, nadie te obligará a nada, pero tu misma dijiste que debemos cobrar venganza…―

Lo pensaste. Cada golpe, cada llanto, cada silencio, cada dolor.

Merecías venganza.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Aquí traigo la conti :3

Lamento decepcionarlos si querían ver a Ino muerta, pero ya falta poco para que las pesadillas terminen y comiencen los verdaderos desastres.

Hablando, tengo escrito un fic que hice hace dos años, se trata de MUSICA. Y quiero que me den su opinión:

Sasuke, es el cantante, pero no puedo decidir entre CROWN THE EMPIRE, o MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. (La banda del fic, hará referencia a una de estas bandas, no se si me explico)

Para poner las canciones y eso, ustedes ya me entienden. Déjenme reviews con su opinión y trataré de subir esa historia lo más pronto posible.

Desde ya, muchísimas gracias.

Nos leemos luego,

Blue Bunny.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cap IX**_

_**By: Blue Bunny.**_

* * *

(Sakura)

―Puedo hackear esto…―Susurraste mirando con concentración la pantalla.

Era lunes, estaban en el patio del colegio, eran las once y media de la mañana.

Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata te acompañaban. Cada uno con sus Notebooks. Investigando acerca del tal Hakuto. Al parecer tenía conexión con todas las cosas.

―Sakura, tienes un minuto― Te dijo Sasuke. ―A partir de…ahora―Dijo terminando de teclear algo rápidamente.

―Bien―

Comenzaste a leer las conexiones del hardware y a conseguir contraseñas con un programa que usaba el FBI. Entraste a la base de datos de la policía federal japonesa. Buscaste todos los datos de Hakuto y de sus socios.

―Veinte― Dijo Hinata seriamente.

Continuaste descargado los datos y hackeaste el software de la policía federal.

―Diez―

Comenzaste a pasar todos los datos que habías descargado a tu pen-drive y ahora, solo resta esperar.

―Cinco―

_Vamos…Vamos…_

Cerraste tu MacBook Pro y miraste a tus mejores amigos en frente de ti.

―¿Y? ―Te pregunto Naruto sin dejar de mirar su MacBook.

―Lo hice…―

Naruto te miro y te tendió la mano. Le entregaste el pen-drive.

―Sasuke, ¿Cómo vas? ―Preguntaste.

―Bien, entré a todos los registros de lugares en los que ha estado, incluso negocios. Tenemos registros hasta en Estados Unidos. Ha estado en contacto con la mafia Alemana…―

―Genial, ¿Hina-chan?―

―Tengo su teléfono, y si logro hackear esto, podre activar su GPS y lo seguiremos. Tiene una computadora, Bangho, del 2009, su sistema central es fácil de desactivar. Voy a activar la cámara, así podremos verlo en donde sea que este y no lo sabrá―

―¿Naruto?―

―Tengo todo lo que me mandaste archivado, y lo estoy mandando para que se imprima en casa de Sasuke, no será difícil encontrar a ese bastardo. Y una notificación de Twitter…"Tienes un nuevo seguidor: Austin Carlile" ―

―Oh por Dios…―

―¡Austin Carlile me sigue en Twitter! ― Grito fuertemente el rubio parándose del césped del campus. ―¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, ¿Estoy soñando?...―

―Tranquilo, Naru-chan― Dijo Hinata acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

―Pero, oigan no se distraigan―

―Ya, tengo su GPS activado y tengo el control completo de su computadora― Dijo suave Hinata.

.

.

.

Ibas caminando por el pasillo, y te chocaste con una castaña, ambas cayeron al piso.

―Ah― Se quejaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

No pareció enojarse, ya que se paró y te tendió la mano. Tu aceptaste sin rechistar.

―Lo siento, no me fije, soy Tenten Ama― Se disculpó y presentó.

―Está bien, fue mi culpa, Sakura Haruno, un placer conocerte― Dijiste sacudiendo el polvo de tu falda y estrechando su mano.

―El placer es mío― Te sonrió. ―¿Vas a clase?―

―Sí, biología, ¿Tú?―

―Igual, entonces, ¿Vienes conmigo? ―

―Por supuesto― Le dijiste comenzando a caminar.

.

.

.

―Permiso, Profesor Hatake, debo darle un anuncio a los alumnos― Dijo la directora Tsunade entrando al salón.

Kakashi, un hombre de 30 años, con el pelo grisáceo, ojos oscuros. Alto y musculoso, dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos sobre el escritorio y se apoyó en la pizarra.

―Por favor― Dijo haciendo un ademan de que pasara con la mano. Luego se cruzó de brazos y relajó la mirada.

―Buenas tardes, alumnos, vengo a dejarles un anuncio muy importante, presten atención: El día viernes, habrá una fiesta de Halloween, deben venir en parejas, y disfrazados. La fiesta comienza a las ocho y media de la noche. Termina a las tres de la mañana. No habrá alcohol, así que Kiba, baja esa mano y borra esa sonrisa―

Kiba hizo lo que le ordenaron y se sentó con cara de pocos amigos.

―Tambien, se elegirán a la reina y el rey del baile de Halloween de este año, así que, todos en el segundo receso, saldrán a votar, pueden votar a quien quieran. Tiene hasta el jueves por la tarde para votar. Habrá campañas y se armará una junta electoral para supervisar el proceso. Sin más, me despido, que tengan una buena jornada―

Rodaste los ojos y viste como Karin decía cosas como "Es obvio que seré yo, soy la más hermosa del colegio, y mi rey será mi Sasukito precioso, y combinaremos nuestra ropa, _bla bla bla_…"

Le restaste atención y te dedicaste a mirar por la ventana. Había una extraña mezcla de naranja y rosado en el cielo, te encantó, y te perdiste en ella.

―…las células vegetales, contienen organelas muy diferentes…―

Nuevamente, la clase te aburría, así que tomaste tu iPod y buscaste una canción que te mantuviera despierta.

_Three Doors Down – Here Without You._

Esa canción te recordaba a Sasuke. A sus besos, caricias y a todo lo que él ha hecho por ti.

Te sacaste los auriculares cuando viste la mano de Sasuke posicionarse en tu pierna.

Sonreíste. Estaban en el último banco de la fila de la ventana. Nadie podía verlos.

Él comenzó a subir lentamente su mano, subiendo tu falda.

Tus delgadas y blancas piernas temblaron ante tal tacto y tuviste que reprimir un gemido cuando acarició tu intimidad por sobre tu ropa interior.

Tomaste su mano y negaste con la cabeza.

**_No_** era el lugar.

―Profesor, me encuentro algo mareada, ¿Podría ir a la enfermería? ―

―Por supuesto, Sakura, Uchiha, ¿Puedes acompañarla?―

―Claro―

_No eras ninguna tonta._

Ambos salieron del salón y tomaron rumbo a la enfermería. Pero se desviaron hacia el último piso.

Subieron por el ascensor, Tardarían unos minutos hasta llegar al quinto piso, así que, te acercaste y te apoyaste en su cuerpo sensualmente.

El te devoró con la mirada y te abrazó por la cintura. Te diste vuelta. Pegando tu espalda a su pecho, giraste la cabeza y lo besaste con furia. El acarició tus desnudas piernas y metió una mano bajo tu blusa, acariciando lentamente tu vientre.

Giraron, pegándose a otra de las paredes del ascensor. El te alzó, y tú enredaste tus piernas en su cintura. Sonreíste sensualmente, y comenzaste a jugar con su corbata y su cabello mientras **_él_** se dedicaba a mordisquear tu cuello.

Oíste como Sasuke ahogaba gemidos en tu cuello cada vez que rozaban sus intimidades.

No podían **_parar_**. Pero no podían **_ceder_**.

.

.

.

―Permiso, Kakashi-sensei― Dijiste mientras ambos ingresaban al salón.

Ambos estaban despeinados y tenían la ropa algo descolocada. Tu por tu parte estabas bastante sonrojada. Y Sasuke tenía la mirada relajada.

―Sí, eh ¿Ya estas mejor?―

―Sí, gracias. La enfermera me dio unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza―

―Bien, siéntense y copien―

―Hai―

Ambos sonrieron por su travesura y copiaron la teoría que estaba en la pizarra.

.

.

.

En el receso, caminaste junto a Hinata hasta la cafetería. Tenten también estaba de camino, así que fueron las tres juntas.

―Saben, no creo que Karin deba ser reina este año…― Suspiró la ojiperla a tu lado.

―Mhm, tienes razón―Dijo Tenten. ― Además, seguro va a disfrazarse como una zorra…Y… Debemos buscar parejas…―

―Naruto me lo pidió hace un rato―

―¿Y aceptaste? ―Te uniste a la conversación.

―Por supuesto―

Al entrar a la cafetería, viste como las porristas pegaban afiches de colores con la cara de Karin en ellos, había otros con la cara de Suigetsu, y otros con Kiba.

Tambien había globos naranjas y negros, y violetas, había guirnaldas, y calabazas y otras cosas características de la fecha, toda la escuela estaba decorada.

Te sentiste **_pequeña_** y **_débil_** ante ellas.

Eran hermosas, delgadas, ricas y populares. ¿Y **_tú_** qué eras?

Una emo.

Nadie podría quererte así.

―¿Iras conmigo al baile, verdad?― Te dijo el azebache poniendo un ramo de rosas en frente de tus ojos.

**_O sí._**

Te sonrojaste a más no poder ante él, y toda la cafetería, ya que se encontraban mirándolos.

Asentiste con una sincera sonrisa, y tomaste las flores.

―Me encantan…―Susurraste viéndolo a los ojos.

.

.

.

―_Han pasado cinco días desde la misteriosa desaparición del famoso empresario Minato Namikaze. La policía no ha conseguido pistas o sospechosos. Esto es un verdadero misterio. Siga sintonizándonos, somos Konoha's News_―

―Cinco días…Papá…―

Unos golpes secos en el piso de arriba te sacaron de tu ensoñación.

Te paraste y juntaste fuerzas de donde **_no_** tenías para averiguar que era.

Otro golpe.

Tu corazón latía con fuerza. Las manos te sudaban y tu respiración se entrecortaba.

―¡Ayudenme!―

―Papa…―Susurraste. ―¡Papá! ―

―¡Naruto…Ayudame! ―

Comenzaste a correr por la casa oyendo su voz. La cabeza te daba vueltas. Comenzaste a ver borroso, te mareaste y caíste al suelo, golpeándote la cabeza con la esquina de la pared.

―¡No!― Gritaste sentándote en tu cama.

Tu habitación, tus cosas, tus manos, tu piel. _Todo había sido un sueño._

Tomaste un frasco naranja de tu mesita de noche y sacaste dos pastillas blancas.

**_Clozapina_**.

Las tragaste sin más. Y te tiraste bruscamente en tu cama.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hola! solo tengo una pregunta ¡¿QUIEREN LEMON?

Blue Bunny.


	10. Chapter 10

_** Cap X**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** By: Blue Bunny**_

* * *

(Sakura)

Te volviste a mirar en el espejo.

Estabas vestida por un hermoso disfraz de enfermera zombie que consistía en: un vestido blanco desgarrado, entallado a su pequeño cuerpo, y con un ligero escote que terminaba en una puntilla, medias blancas por debajo de la rodilla, unos zapatos de taco aguja de color rojos, su largo y sedoso cabello, estaba amarrado en dos coletas bajas y poseía una especie de barbijo blancuzco, todo tu disfraz, cabello y piel estaban manchados de sangre falsa. Te habías puesto unos lentes de contacto especiales, de color negro que agrandaban su iris, y no dejaban rastro de color en ellos. Tenías un sensual y sombrío maquillaje oscuro. Además poseías una enorme jeringa manchada de sangre, también.

Saliste de tu casa al recibir un mensaje de Sasuke diciéndote que ya había llegado.

Al salir, lo viste apoyado en su auto, vestido de vampiro.

―Das miedo― Te dijo divertido.

―Lo sé― Le contestaste.

.

.

.

Al entrar al salón donde se hacía el baile, viste a Hinata vestida como una policía, a Tenten como una princesa y a Naruto como un militar. Tenten estaba acompañada por un castaño, Neji, se llamaba, era miembro del equipo de fútbol, que estaba disfrazado de chef.

Karin se acercó a ti con una maliciosa sonrisa.

―Chicle…―Te llamo.

―Karin― La saludaste asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

La peliroja te miró enfuruñada y estampó su puño cerrado contra tu mejilla derecha.

―Eres una maldita zorra, como te atreves a venir con **_mi_** Sasukito…―Susurró mirándote con odio.

Se acercó para golpearte de nuevo. No ibas a defenderte. Karin te tomó por los hombros y en el momento en el que intento dañarte, **_él_** la detuvo.

_Siempre era lo mismo, ella te llamaba, te gritaba, luego te golpeaba y alguien siempre te defendía. Siempre estabas siendo tan débil ante los otros, eras una inadaptada social que necesita de los otros. De los que la lastiman._

―Aléjate de ella― Musitó mirándola con un profundo odio y rencor.

Sasuke soltó su mano.

―Veo que la defiendes a ella…Bueno, veamos a quien defiendes ahora― Murmuro antes de besar con pasión al pelinegro.

Este ni cerró los ojos, apenas sus labios se juntaron con los carmín de la chica, sintió asco, y la apartó de un fuerte empujón, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio.

Tu, que te habías quedado allí parada, contemplando como esa zorra tocaba a tu hombre. Sentiste como la furia te dominaba.

Pero estabas ahí, como una completa tonta, viendo la estúpida escena.

―No vuelvas a tocarme, _zorra_, ni a mí, ni a mis amigos, y mucho menos, a mi **_novia_**―Sasuke se dirigió sin piedad a la peliroja.

Abriste los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa frase.

.

.

.

La noche fue genial para ti, claro, luego de **_ese_** suceso. Bailaste reíste y te divertiste por primera vez en la escuela.

Viste como Kiba y Suigetsu se acercaban al poche que había en la mesa principal. Mientras las chicas distraían a los profesores. Cuando la directora volteó ambos chicos vertieron una innumerable cantidad de alcohol en el ponche.

Reíste tímidamente por su acto.

―Bien, ahora vamos a saber quién es la reina y quien es el rey del baile de Halloween. Guarden silencio―

La profesora Kurenai Yuhi, que estaba disfrazada de árbol, tomó un sobre y lo abrió lentamente.

―La reina: había dos candidatas, una posee el ochenta y tres por ciento, y la otra el veintisiete por ciento; La ganadora es… Haruno Sakura… Y la perdedora e Karin Kinomoto―

**_No_** te habías postulado.

_¿Sería esto una vil y cruel broma?_

El silencio reino durante unos segundos, y luego todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbarte. Karin te fulminaba con la mirada, seguida por Ino y Tayuya.

Subiste al escenario y te colocaron la corona.

―Y el rey: También, dos candidatos; Uno posee el noventa y nueve por ciento, y el otro el…Uno por ciento―

Todos rieron ante esta declaración.

―El ganador es…Shikamaru Nara y el perdedor es Neji Hyuga―

_¿Qué?_

Instantáneamente, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar. Shikamaru, además de ser el goleador estrella del equipo de futbol, era **_Nerd_**, y era…Tu competencia por ser el mejor de la clase con respecto al estudio.

Observaste como el moreno subía al escenario y te miraba con sus oscuros y brillosos ojos, una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios, y te dio un beso en la mejilla, enfadando al Uchiha.

Acto seguido, le colocaron la corona, y se continuó con el festejo.

.

.

.

Sábado.

Te despertaste con el ruido de la lluvia estampar contra tu ventana.

Masajeaste lentamente tus ojos con el dorso de tus manos para desperezarte, y caminaste lentamente hacia la ventana.

Viste la hora en tu reloj de pared: once y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

Sentiste el frío recorrer tu cuerpo, ya que solo llevabas una blusa blanca de tirantes y un short holgado hasta la mitad de tu muslo, de color rosa.

Bajaste las escaleras y entraste a la cocina.

―Buenos días, papa― Saludaste.

―Buenos días, muñeca―

Te preparaste un té de frutos rojos, tu favorito.

Tu padre, se encontraba sentado en la punta de la mesa –Como siempre- tomando una taza de café con tostadas y miel de arce y leyendo el periódico.

―Mianto…Aun no aparece―

―Lo sé, Naruto está destruido…―

Te sentaste a su lado y tomaste tus revistas favoritas; Altpress, y Kerrang!.

Leíste entusiasmada cada columna de entrevistas a tus bandas favoritas, y conseguiste cinco nuevos posters.

Al terminar de desayunar dejaste tu taza en el fregadero y abrazaste a tu padre.

―Voy a salir hoy, ¿De acuerdo?―

―Que Sasuke y Naruto te cuiden―

Sonreíste. Tus padres y tus tres amigos siempre se habían llevado bien. Pues, se conocían desde los pañales. Ya que, los padres de cada uno son empresarios, y con eso, socios.

.

.

.

Subiste presurosa a tu habitación. Entraste a tu baño y templaste el agua. Volviste a tu habitación mientras la tina se llenaba de agua hirviendo.

Tus pies desnudos sufrieron el fío cuando saliste a tu balcón. Te sentaste en tu pequeño sillón y contemplaste el cielo: Nublado, totalmente gris oscuro, una leve brisa otoñal, y los techos de los autos, los bordes de las calles, y el césped, arboles y flores de cada patio, estaban escarchados. Pronto nevaría.

Suspiraste y encendiste un cigarrillo. Para relajarte.

.

.

.

Entraste al baño, te desnudaste y metiste un pie en la tina, quemando tu piel.

Unos minutos después de entrar completamente y acostumbrarte a la temperatura, te sumergiste.

Allí, sin sonidos, ni personas, con paz y tranquilidad, era dónde te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida.

**_No_** querías salir.

**_No_** podías.

**_No_** debías.

Te diste cuenta de la carencia del oxigeno en tus pulmones. Apoyaste con fuerza las manos en los bordes de la tina y saliste de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire y tosiendo un poco.

.

.

.

(Naruto)

Oíste los golpes secos en la puerta y gritaste un leve "Pasa". Sasuke entró junto a un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina.

―Hola dobe―

―Teme―Asentiste con la cabeza.― ¿Y tú eres?―

―Eso no importa ahora. Yo tengo lo que necesitas para encontrar a tu padre y para encarcelar a **_Tanakahara_** y a todos sus sucios lacayos― Dijo el pelirojo con su áspera y grave voz.

―¿Cómo sé si puedo confiar en ti?― Cuestionaste.

―No lo haces. Es solo un trabajo―

―Uno que realizaremos en equipo, tu yo, él y dos chicas más―

El chico enmudeció.

―Gaara No Sabaku, tengo dieciséis años, y soy parte de la asociación más peligrosa de todo el mundo―

―-_Akatsuki- _Háblame de ella―

El ambiente se tensó. Tú y Sasuke ocupaban el sofá, mientras él estaba en frente suyo sentado en un pequeño sillón.

―Es una central de Inteligencia, soy el más joven allí. No es la CIA, no es el FBI, no es Akatsuki, y no es la policía federal. Se llama CIMAS, Central de Inteligencia Mundial Avanzadamente Secreta. No es conocida hasta que caes en sus garras―

―¿Y?―

―Hakuto cayó en ellas. Ha cometido muchos crimines en torno al mundo, y ahora se está metiendo con ustedes. Es un psicópata, no está bien mentalmente. Esta enfermo, demente. Aun desconocemos los motivos―

―Nosotros no nos conocemos, nunca nos hemos visto, te enviaré todo lo que hemos juntado en sentido a sus datos por e-mail. Cuidado e infórmanos a cualquier situación. Si nos ves en algún lado, "No somos nosotros" debemos mantenernos en las sombras por ahora, no debe ser sabido lo que estamos haciendo― Aseguró el azebache.

―Suerte― Les dijo saliendo de tu casa.

Suspiraste.

―¿Qué tal si te venzo en el Resident Evil 6?―

―Eso no pasará― Dijiste sonriendo mientras prendías tu Xbox 360.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

―Nuevamente me asustas, Hinata―

―Lo sé. Pero es una buena opción―

La pelinegra agitaba un corto vestido negro de tirantes y con un escote muy provocador en frente de tus ojos.

Hinata estaba vestida por un vestido azul oscuro de tirantes gruesos en triangulo y un escote demasiado provocador, combinados con unos zapatos de taco aguja negros.

―A ver, ¿Vestirnos como zorras, seducir y matar?― Preguntaste.

―Ajá― Aseguró con una sonrisa infantil la pequeña Hinata.

―Sabes que los chicos van a matarnos, ¿O no?―

―Ajá―

Ambas se habían peinado de tal forma, que quedaban irreconocibles.

.

.

.

Hinata y tú, salieron en silencio de tu casa y se subieron a tu auto.

Enterraste tu tacón en el acelerador.

―Entonces, este tal Mokura…va…¿Va a hacernos algo?―

―No― Te contestó relajada.

Ambas se bajaron sensualmente del negro y costoso auto y caminaron hacia el restaurante.

Ingresaron y se acercaron a la barra. Hinata pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Este sonrió. Era rubio, tenía ojos grises, y rasgos occidentales.

Tú te sentaste en la falda de otro hombre. Era castaño, tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus blancos ojos, y estaba de traje.

―Un Martini, para mis chicas― Dijo el castaño con voz grave y ronca.

―Ah― Gemiste en su oído― Mientras me movías levemente en su cadera, notando su erección.

Hinata comenzó a acariciar las piernas del hombre sensualmente. Logrando excitarlo.

―¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado…Y…nos portamos mal…?―Susurraste mirándolo a los ojos. ―Tengo una habitación en el tercer piso…―

.

.

.

Entraron besándose y tu lo soltaste mientras simulabas sacarte el corto y apretado vestido.

El, por su parte te esperó sentado en la cama.

―Que lastima…―Dijiste infantilmente. ―No llegaras a tocarme―

Acto seguido, sacaste un arma de tu vestido y le apuntaste entre las cejas.

Apretaste el gatillo ante su mirada cargada de miedo y desesperación.

Su cabeza se partió a la mitad la sangre comenzó a manar sin detenerse, empapándote.

.

.

.

(Hinata)

Tu simplemente comenzaste a sacarle la camisa al rubio, comenzaste a besar su pecho mientras dirigías tus manos a tu gran escote, sacando una filosa daga.

―Bye bye, Americano― Le dijiste burlona.

Clavaste sin piedad el arma blanca en su pecho, riendo a carcajadas, como una **_maniática_**. Clavaste el arma hasta el puñal y la moviste en dirección a su estomago, haciendo un corte a lo largo de su pecho, el cual yacía bañado en esa mucosidad roja.

El hombre poco a poco comenzó a perder la conciencia y murió allí mismo.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Bajaste junto a Hinata, ambas manchadas de sangre, sonriendo psicopáticamente.

Nadie se inmutó. Eso era normal en esos lugares.

Al salir, viste el auto de **_tu_** azebache, estacionado en frente a la puerta del restaurante. Y con él, a Sasuke y Naruto apoyados en el.

Tenten, estaba junto a ellos.

―Misión cumpli-― Hinata se cayó al ver lo que tu mirabas.

―Tenten se llevará tu auto, Sakura, y lo dejará en tu casa. Shikamaru la buscará allí. Y ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros― Aseguró Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas asintieron y se subieron al auto del azebache, Naruto, que no había dicho nada hasta ahora, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, Hinata, en el del copiloto y tu y Sasuke en el asiento de atrás.

―Ah…¿Como lo hicieron?― Pregunto Sasuke a tu lado.

―Mmm, disfraz, seducción, y asesinato. Un clásico― Dijiste feliz.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio.

Ya eras una asesina.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola! Aquí traigo la conti._

_Estube pensando, y llegue a la conclución de que a mis muy pervertidos lectores -Como yo- les gustaría que hubiera lemmon en el fic, pero, decidan :_

_LEMMON = HENTAI_

_O_

_LEMI (no recuerdo si era así) = ECCHI_

_Dejenme sus reviews con cual de los dos les gustaría más._

_Reviews? :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cap XI_**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

**_By: Blue Bunny._**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente para ti. Ya estaban a principios de diciembre.

Habían avanzado mucho con la investigación.

_Flash Back._

―_Hakuto Tanakahara, está obligando a tu hermano a tratarte así. Lo está manipulando, por cincuenta mil millones de dólares. También, está sobornando al padre de Hinata, y a Kim, la usa para obtener los millones con los que le pagará a ambos hombres_― _Les decía Sasuke_.

_Estaban sentados en el living de la casa de Sasuke. Y Naruto había descubierto esto. _

_END Flash._

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke. El hace dos meses había dejado en claro que tu eras su novia, y si bien tenían citas y tu dormías a veces en su casa, o viceversa, nunca había pasado nada más que eso.

Estabas confundida. En el Instituto no han dejado de molestarte, siguen golpeándote a ti y a tus amigos, te has cortado los brazos de nuevo, por la presión. Te enteraste de que Hinata ha comenzado a comer, así que su anorexia está desapareciendo cada vez más. Itachi –El hermano de Sasuke- Ya ni lo registra, y su padre menos, así que el chico vive feliz.

Casi todo se ha solucionado, excepto…

―Minato…―

.

.

.

Una exuberante y rara peliroja caminaba a paso lento.

―Naruto…― Decía.

La mujer, que debía tener unos treinta y ocho años, caminaba tambaleándose por los oscuros e interminables pasillos de ese laberinto que debía ser una mansión.

Vio una luz, y se pegó a la pared sujetando un gran cuchillo de cocina contra su pecho. Su respiración se agitó, y comenzó a correr hasta incrustar el cuchillo en una masa gigante y robusta, esta perdió el equilibrio y le dejo lugar a la peliroja de correr. Y así lo hizo. Corrió, corrió y corrió.

Con mucha dificultad y la vista nublada –Por no haber comido en días- Comenzó a correr sin **_parar_**, sin **_rumbo_**.

Sus piernas le dolían, su cuerpo temblaba por el frío. Pues, estaban en invierno.

Los carteles de publicidad comenzaron a iluminarla hasta que bajó la velocidad de sus pasos, y se abrazó a si misma dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas.

.

.

.

(Naruto)

Aunque ya llevaban tres meses de clases, te sentías como en un viernes de la última semana de la universidad. Estabas **_feliz_**.

¿Quién sabe porqué?

Dejaste tus cuadernos en tu casillero y corriste en busca de **_ella_**.

.

.

.

La viste apoyada en la pared del gimnasio, charlando animadamente con Tenten.

―Hinata-chan― La llamaste.

―¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Naru-― Contestó sonriente.

―Te amo― La cortaste antes de besarla con suma delicadeza.

Ella correspondió al beso y te abrazó por el cuello.

**_Bien hecho._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

(Sakura)

_Caminabas lentamente por los pasillos de aquel restaurante tradicional. Todas las mujeres vestían kimonos, y servían el té alegremente a su familia._

_Tú, estabas vestida por una falda tableada azul, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul oscuro, un moño caído rojo, unas medias blancas hasta por debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos blancos._

_Tu cabello estaba totalmente liso, y un flequillo recto adornaba tu rostro._

―_Así que, el príncipe de la mafia esta aquí… Creo que el rey no debe estar lejos_― _Comentaba un hombre algo asustado._

―_Lo sé…Yo creo que el debería es-_―

―_Aquí estoy, mi querida Hanae. Aquí estoy_―

_La morocha mujer tembló al oír la voz de uno de los hombres más peligrosos de todo Japón a sus espaldas._

_El hombre, sacó una Katana y atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer, haciendo que este se partiera en dos. Primero cayó la parte de arriba, y de su cintura para abajo, quedó en su lugar, largando un enorme chorro de sangre que manchó a toda la gente que estaba cerca._

_Un shuriken se incrustó en el ojo izquierdo del hombre que estaba al lado del Príncipe. Este hombre intentaba matar, ahora, al esposo de la recientemente asesinada mujer._

_Te levantaste lentamente, al mismo tiempo en el que aquel hombre caía al suelo gritando desgarradoramente, y ensangrentando todo. El ojo, cayó al suelo. Y el hombre al que iban a atacar te agradeció con la mirada._

_ La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr._

_Los hombres del Príncipe comenzaron a matar gente sin piedad, había cuerpos tirados por todas partes._

_Sacaste tu katana negra, y la despojaste de su protector, podías ver tu reflejo en la afilada hoja._

_Una vez que mataste sin problema alguno a sus seguidores, comenzaste a pelear con el Príncipe, el tenía una espada rusa, más fina que la tuya, dejó tajos en todo tu cuerpo y rostro. Hasta, quebró tu katana._

_Sacaste de quien sabe donde una de esas armas medievales que tenían un largo caño de metal, una cadena en la punta y de esta colgaba una pelota de hierro con muchas puntas puntiagudas._

_Comenzaste a hacer bailar a dicha arma, haciendo que el Príncipe retrocediera. En uno de los golpes, conseguiste darle en la cabeza, reventando la misma, haciéndolo estallar en sangre._

Despertaste con unas gotitas de sudor cayendo desde tu frente y lágrimas empapando tus mejillas.

**_Solo un sueño. Eso había sido._**

―Haruno― Te llamó el profesor. ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―

―Yo…Yo…Puedo ir a la enfermería― Susurraste limpiándote las lágrimas.

―Bien, Hyuga, acompáñala por favor―

―Hai― Asintió la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que te tomaba de la mano y te sacaba del salón.

.

.

.

―¿Qué te ha pasado?―

―Yo…Soñé que…ah― Gemiste abrazando a tu amiga y dejando caer **_muchas_** lágrimas.

―Tranquila― Te consoló ella abrazándote.

Supiste que Hinata no iba a pedirte explicaciones, o que le contaras tu sueño, así que solo te acompañó a la enfermería donde te dieron un vaso de agua y un calmante, cosa que no aceptaste, porque ya tenías los tuyos.

Sacaste un frasco naranja de tu bolso y sacaste dos pastillas de allí.

Las tomaste de un solo trago y las pasaste con el agua.

―¿Eso está recetado?―

―¿Hace falta que te conteste?―

―Sakura-chan…Lo siento, pero no creo que debas auto-medicarte con eso― Susurró seria.

―La única vez que fui al psiquiatra susurró que debía tomarlas, pero no me las ha recetado jamás. No sabía qué hacer para calmarme hasta que llegue al punto de comprarlas y tomarlas―

―¿Cómo las consigues sin recetas?―

―Em, mis padres tienen un hospital…―Ironizaste. ―Una o dos veces al mes, voy de "visita"―

Hinata suspiró derrotada.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola! Aqui traigo conti :3 _

_Disfruten y no me maten si está algo corto, no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir._

_REVIEWS?_

_Blue Bunny._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Cap XII_**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

**_By: Blue Bunny._**

* * *

(Sakura)

La campana sonó dando el fin de clases. Guardaste tus cosas lentamente. No querías salir, tenías un mal presentimiento.

Sasuke se había retirado, y Naruto y Hinata estaban en quién sabe dónde.

Cruzaste unas calles con esperanza de llegar a casa. No es que fuera el mejor lugar del mundo, pero te sentías más segura allí.

―Hey, ¿A dónde crees que vas?―

Susurraron **_ellos_** alcanzándote.

Paraste en seco.

―Mira nada más…―Susurraba Suigetsu en tu oído. ―¿Creíste que ibas a irte así nada más?―

―Tendremos que darle el doble por querer escapar― Dijo Sai, que ahora formaba parte del grupo de los "Populares".

Kiba y Suigetsu comenzaron a golpearte en todo el cuerpo.

Pero tú, ya no llorabas, no gritabas, ya no querías darles ese placer.

Los golpes aumentaron, y a ellos se unió Ino, y luego Sai, golpeando en tu punto débil con todas sus fuerzas, Las costillas y el bajo vientre.

No lo aguantaste y sentiste las primeras lágrimas caer, y comenzaste a sollozar débilmente.

Esta vez, te estaban golpeando con mucha furia, no como las veces anteriores. Realmente, estabas en peligro.

El pelinegro aumentó la fuerza y la rapidez con la que te golpeaba, haciendo que te pusieras en posición fetal en el suelo, sujetando tus costillas, queriendo protegerlas, sentiste como ya no podías aguantar el dolor y gritaste con todas tus fuerzas cuando Kiba te pateó en tu adolorido vientre, con la furia de mil demonios.

Te lastimaron, más de la cuenta. Suigetsu te tomó por el cuello de tu camisa y te obligo a mirarlo.

―No eres más que una débil zorra― Masculló tirándote al suelo como si de una pelota se tratara.

Oíste el "_Crack_" que hicieron tus costillas. De seguro ya estaban rotas.

Luego de que los cuatro se cansaron de golpearte, se fueron sin más. Y tú te quedaste allí, acurrucada en un banco.

.

.

.

(Kushina)

Entraste a tu antigua casa, más bien, la de tus padres.

Te diste un buen baño, y te cambiaste de ropa. Llevabas más de catorce años secuestrada. Ahora, eras **_libre_**.

―No puedo acercarme a ellos….―Susurraste. ―Los matarán si lo hago―

.

.

.

(Naruto)

Estabas con Hinata en el colegio, terminando un proyecto para la clase de Arte.

Estabas completamente estresado, ya que debían de hacer un cuadro con pinturas en un gran lienzo, y era tu turno de pintar.

Hinata, estaba muerta en risas en el suelo, viendo tu graciosa cara cuando pintabas.

―¿De qué tanto te ríes? No soy gracioso….―

―Yo…Es…Que tu…― Dijo entre-cortada por la risa. ― Eres muy chistoso Naruto-kun―

La pelinegra se había sonrojado demasiado. Aunque cabe decir, que ya no tenía esa verguenza y timidez que tanto la caracterizaban.

Sonreíste y la besaste con ternura, y luego, pasaste el pincel que tenía pintura verde por su mejilla. La chica emitió un pequeño "Ah" en modo de sorpresa y tomó otro pincel de por ahí e hizo lo mismo.

―¡Hinata!― Te grito entre risillas.

Al cabo de cinco largos minutos, estaban recostados en el suelo, mirando el techo y riéndose levemente, cubiertos de pintura de todos colores.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Luego de la brutal golpiza que te habían propinado, te sentaste a descansar en un banco, y luego emprendiste el camino hacia tu casa.

El bajo vientre y tus costillas te dolían a muerte.

Cuando llegaste ignoraste a tu hermano que te miró con malicia y comenzaste a caminar por el recibidor.

―Sa-ku-ra―Cuando Satoshi silabeaba tu nombre, no venía nada bueno.

―No Satoshi, por favor― Rogaste cuando con lágrimas en tus verdes y opacos ojos viéndote acorralada contra la pared de las escaleras.

―¡A mí no me dices lo que tengo que hacer!― Gritó estampando su puño contra tu mejilla.

Soltaste un quejido de dolor y el volvió a golpearte, esta vez, en tu **_estómago_**.

Tosiste escupiendo sangre y corriste para subir las escaleras y resguardarte de el en tu cuarto, pero él fue más rápido y te agarró por tu pie haciéndote caer y golpear tu cabeza con un escalón. Al estar casi en el final de las escaleras, caíste por estas rodando y golpeándote fuertemente.

Satoshi se alejó de ti al verte caer y solo te miró con lástima.

Te retorciste en el suelo buscando refugio, pues, tu cuerpo lloraba por compasión.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, te levantaste y corriste hacia tu habitación.

Te tiraste en tu cama y lloraste hasta que no quedó nada.

Te levantaste la camisa y el sweater, tenías un moretón que abarcaba como diez centímetros en la parte de tu bajo vientre, y luego tenías otro del mismo tamaño, morado, azul y rojo, todo mezclado en la parte de tus débiles costillas. Tu punto **_débil_**.

Ignoraste los rasguños cortes y moretones que tenías esparcidos por tus brazos, piernas y rostro. Solo aquellos dos eran importantes.

Cerraste los ojos y lo supiste. Los supiste mejor que nunca.

**_Satoshi iba a morir._**

.

.

.

(Sasuke)

Era demasiada presión. Tanta, que ya no podías soportarla.

Hakuto, estaba metido con las familias de tus tres mejores amigos y tu novia.

De milagro, tu padre había dejado de golpear a tu madre y te estaba empezando a tratar mejor, incluso, había dejado los abusos físicos contra tu persona.

Miraste el reloj a tu izquierda: Las once y tres minutos.

Ya era sábado en la noche. Tú deberías estar de fiesta, o con Sakura. Pero no tenías ánimos.

Decidiste no bajar a cenar, no tenías hambre.

.

.

.

A la mañana te despertaste y extrañamente no oíste a Itachi cantar en la duche, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Según escuchaste, la noche anterior se había dormido temprano, por lo que dormido no estaba, y es imposible que estuviera en la Universidad, hoy era **_domingo_**.

Un poco desconfiado, te levantaste y bajaste las escaleras.

Llamaste a tu madre, pero nadie respondió, probaste con llamar a tu padre, peo tampoco dio resultado, por ultimo llamaste a Itachi, y tampoco hubo respuesta.

Subiste y recorriste las habitaciones, y no había nadie. Pasaste veinte minutos recorriendo tu amplia mansión, pero nada, no había ni un alma.

_Solo._

_De nuevo._

Y ahora aquí estas, sentado en una esquina de tu habitación, abrazando tus piernas y ocultando tu rostro en ellas. Pareces un niño, eres patético.

Nunca has encajado en ningún lado; Tu único hermano te odia. Las chicas se te tiran encima, y si no lo hacen, te golpean, por lo que nunca antes habías tenido una novia, hasta que conociste a Sakura.

Además, ahora vives a costa del miedo de morir, porque este tal Hakuto puede matarlos en cualquier momento.

¿De qué sirve vivir si no eres feliz?

¿De qué sirve saber con certeza lo que eres si nadie te cree?

_Duele, duele mucho, demasiado._

Has sido víctima de una violación por parte de tu tía y de tu tío, todos los malditos días sufres de insultos que calan hondo en tus huesos y de golpes. Y para colmo, estas convirtiéndote en un asesino para ser feliz. Qué ironía.

Tomaste un block de hojas, un bolígrafo y tus amadas cuchillas.

Ellas si estaban cuando las necesitas, nunca te han fallado.

Pensaste de nuevo lo que estabas a punto de hacer y te decidiste.

Entendiste que la única persona de la que querías despedirte era Sakura.

Así que comenzaste a escribir.

Una vez escrita tu última nota, tomaste una de las cuchillas y comenzaste a perder la cordura, haciendo muchísimos cortes en tu brazo izquierdo. Uno sobre otro. Solo cayeron tres gotas de sangre.

―No es suficiente― Susurraste para ti.

Tomaste la cuchilla con tu mano izquierda y la enterraste en tu brazo derecho, y rápidamente cortaste a lo largo de todo tu ante brazo, al momento en el que oíste como alguien entraba a tu casa y te llamaba. Era **_ella_**.

Comenzaste a desangrarte y sentiste las lágrimas caer sin compasión por tu rostro.

Tu vida pasaba delante de tus ojos, y **_no_** te arrepentías.

―¡Sasuke!―

Casi inconsciente, la viste llamar una ambulancia y correr hacia ti.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

_ Reviews?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cap XIII**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By: Blue Bunny**_

* * *

(Sakura)

No podías creer lo que estabas viendo. No querías creerlo.

―Sasuke…―Murmuraste escuchando las sirenas de la ambulancia.

.

.

.

―Sasuke Uchiha: Diecisiete años, un brazo con múltiples incisiones, y el otro con un corte horizontal. Perdió un litro y medio de sangre. Se usaron métodos de emergencia para restablecer la pérdida de sangre y detener la hemorragia― Oíste como lo dictaban los médicos, al mismo tiempo de ponerlo en una camilla y llevárselo.

Tomaste tu teléfono y marcaste.

―_¿Hola?_ ―

―Naruto-kun―Susurraste― Sasuke está en el hospital…―

―_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ ―

―Tu solo ven por favor― Dijiste entre sollozos.

No pasaron más de diez minutos hasta que el rubio llegó.

―¡Sakura-chan!― Te grito corriendo hacia ti.

―Naruto-kun―Lo abrasaste, el correspondió.― No sé qué pasó el solo…solo…ah―Gemiste en su pecho.

―Tranquila…―

Sentiste como sus lágrimas te mojaban la frente y comenzaste a llorar con fuerza.

―¿Dónde está Hi-Hinata?―

―En un interrogatorio, su padre ha sido acusado por venta de drogas y la ha tomado a ella para que lo defienda…―Te contestó con rabia. ―No he podido sacarla de allí―

―¿Familiares de Uchiha Sasuke?― Dijo un médico acercándose.

―Soy su novia― Contestaste.

―Bueno…―Se veía confuso. ―La herida era muy profunda, si usted hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde, el chico estaría muerto. Hemos conseguido salvarlo. Pero debe de estar tres días internado aquí para su revisión, fue un milagro que se salvara…― Acabó de decir.

―Gracias― Dijo Naruto al ver que estabas estática. ―Muchas gracias, de verdad. ¿Cuándo podemos pasar a verlo?―

―Eh, podrán pasar en dos horas, cuando el despierte―

―Bien― Dijo el rubio girándose hacia ti. ―Vamos a salvar a **_mi_** **_novia_**― Dijo decidido.

.

.

.

(Hinata)

―Que no lo sé― Repetiste por décima vez.

El policía suspiró de nuevo y tiró unos papeles sobre la mesa que los separaba.

―Mira, tu papa no irá a prisión, _nena_, pero **_solo_** si tú lo ayudas―

―No sé nada sobre la vida de mis padres― Bufaste.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

―¿Cómo la sacamos?―

―Mi tío es el jefe de policía, él la sacará― Dijo él.

Naruto caminó hasta el escritorio, donde un policía revisaba unos informes.

―Disculpe― Llamó su atención.

El hombre lo miró, y luego posó sus pardos ojos en ti.

Tú, bajaste la mirada hasta sus informes, y te sorprendiste por lo que eran, pero rápidamente lo ocultaste.

―¿Si? Puedo ayudarlos?―

―Quiero hablar con el jefe de policía, es urgente― Sentenció el rubio.

―Él no se encuentra, está en una junta― Dijo volviendo a posar sus ojos en ti.

Oíste a Naruto bufar y alejarse del escritorio.

―Solo hay una forma de hacerlo― Susurraste.

―¿Has visto lo que leía?―

―Por supuesto, y déjame decirte, hermano, que no eran los libros eróticos que lee Kakashi-sensei. Tendré que _eliminarlo_ antes de tener problemas―

―No sé porque no te arresto allí mismo…―

_¿Arrestar?_

―Tengo una idea, sígueme― Dijiste.

.

.

.

Habían llegado a los vestidores, donde se guardaban los uniformes de policía. Genial.

Tomaste uno para el rubio y uno para ti.

Se cambiaron y salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

―Detective― Llamó su atención uno de los policías de allí― Hiashi es inocente, la culpable es la señorita― Dijo. ― Debemos arrestarla de inmediato―

El detective se sorprendió y asintió.

―Hinata Hyuga, queda arrestada por conspiración ilegal de drogas, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a una llamada y un abogado, si no tiene uno se le otorgará― Dijo este esposándola.

La pelinegra guardó silencio.

.

.

.

Salieron de allí y se llevaron a Hinata. Armaron un _falso_ disturbio por lo que el oficial que antes los había atendido, fue a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

―¡Tu eres la chica que asesino a ese joven!― Te acusó.

―¿No te han enseñado que está mal acusar y señalar a las personas con el dedo?― Contestaste haciendo referencia a sus acciones.

Estaban en una pequeña oficina con una enorme ventana.

Tomaste su brazo y de un rápido movimiento se lo quebraste y te tapaste la boca con su propia mano.

―Shhh, nadie sabrá que estoy aquí, y si la haces difícil, morirás en este preciso instante― Amenazaste.

―¡Te dejaré tras las rejas! ¡No puedes contra mí!― Cuestiono tu poder.

―Repítelo, y voy a traspasarte el cuerpo con tu propio brazo―

El oficial tragó grueso, y juntó valor.

―No puedes contra mí…― Susurró.

Te colmó la paciencia.

Rápidamente, _despegaste_ el brazo de su cuerpo y lo apuñalaste con este, por la espalda, dejando un enorme orificio y una mano saliendo de su pecho.

El hombre comenzó a gritar como desquiciado, cayendo al piso y sujetándose con el brazo sano. Con su **_único_** brazo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola! Lamento que este corto el cap pero bueno ;3_

_Me han dicho que mi summary y PIN de autora se parecen a los de x- Bue Cherry-x. Bueno creo que es cierto, y me parece alo extraño y fantastico a la ves, ya que no conocía a esa autora y es bueno ver que hay gente que piensa como yo._

_Reviews?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cap XIV**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_By: Blue Bunny._**

* * *

(Sakura)

Ya era miércoles, habías pasado la noche en el hospital y habías faltado al colegio desde que Sasuke quedó hospitalizado. Naruto se había hecho cargo de no levantar sospechas en cuanto a Hinata y ahora ambos llevaban una vida "normal".

Pero ¿Qué importaba?

Tú estabas con él.

Ahora te encontrabas en frente a la imponente mansión Uchiha. Los padres del azebache habían llegado la noche anterior. Y era momento de que se enteraran **_dónde_** estaba su hijo.

Llamaste a la puerta.

Comenzaste a hiperventilar, tu corazón latía rápido, y ya no sabías porqué.

Una mujer bajita de cabello y ojos claros te atendió. Por su uniforme, supiste que era una mucama. Una nueva, porque nunca antes la habías visto.

―¿Sí?― Preguntó luego de examinarte con la mirada.

―Eh, soy Sakura, la novia de Sasuke y necesito hablar inmediatamente con los señores Uchiha― Dijiste firme, aguantando las lágrimas.

La mujer asintió e hizo un ademán para que entraras a la casa.

Entraste sin más preámbulos y fuiste conducida a la sala, en donde estaba Mikoto, tejiendo una bonita bufanda e Itachi, viendo la televisión y comiendo papas fritas.

La pelinegra alzó la mirada encontrándose contigo, se levantó dejando su tejido y te saludo como acostumbraba, luego te invitó a sentarte.

Itachi solo te saludo con un "Hola" sin despegar la mirada de la televisión.

―Y dime Sakura-chan, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?―

―Es Sasuke…Yo necesito decirles algo muy importante―

En ese momento alguien irrumpió en la sala y te estremeciste al notar su sola presencia.

―Buenas tardes Sakura― Saludó.

―Buenas tardes― Contestaste apretando la mandíbula.

―Bueno…―Comenzaste. ―Sa-Sasuke esta…en el hospital―

Los tres pares de ojos se posaron en ti.

Itachi casi se ahoga con una patata y Mikoto entró en pánico.

―El domingo por la mañana, vine a pasar la tarde con él, como habíamos acordado ―Dijiste aguantando el llanto. ―Entré y lo llamé, pero no me respondió, así que pensé que estaría durmiendo, así que subí…Y…―

―¡¿Y qué, Sakura!?―

―Estaba…Estaba sangrando, en el suelo…Yo n-no supe qué hacer, así que llamé una ambulancia. Lo llevaron al hospital y le hicieron estudios…Lo salvaron, pero e-está en un coma…No saben si despertará― Dicho esto las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar tus mejillas sin compasión. ―T-Trató de…Él quiso… morir―

Nadie dijo nada. Todos los presentes estaban en shock, inclusive los empleados.

Itachi reaccionó más rápido y saltó del sillón, y tomó sus llaves.

―Escúchenme maldita sea― Musito con odio. ―Mi hermano menor esta meriendo, y yo no me quedaré aquí esperando un milagro. Esta en tu poder quedarte o venir "padre" Sakura, mamá, vámonos―

Ambas asintieron y salieron de la casa dejando al Uchiha padre **_solo_**. Como él dejó a su hijo.

.

.

.

Ingresaron a paso calmado al hospital, recorrieron el edificio hasta quedar en frente a la puerta del sector de cuidados intensivos.

Tomaste aire e ingresaste seguida por los Uchiha. Volvieron a parar, pero esta vez en frente a la habitación en la que estaba el.

Mikoto abrió lentamente la puerta.

Pudiste notar su respiración agitada y sus lágrimas cayendo y chocando en el suelo.

―Mi bebé…― Susurró caminando a la cama.

Itachi estaba callado, pero tú, aun sin mirarlo, sabías que lloraba. La situación le impactaba mucho.

Mikoto tomo la mano de su hijo entre las suyas y la besó.

―Sasuke-chan, no sabes cuánto lo siento…―

Sabías que Mikoto se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Te acercaste a ella y le acariciastate levemente la espalda.

Debías ser fuerte. Por él.

Pero no lo soportabas, así que corriste a los brazos de Itachi, quien te recibió con afecto y jugó con tu cabello, mojándolo con sus propias lágrimas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y por ella entró el médico encargado del caso de Sasuke.

―¿Son familiares?― Preguntó.

―Yo soy su madre, él es el hermano…¿Qué noticias tiene?―

―Bueno, es complicado ―Comenzó hojeando el historial clínico del azebache. ―Debe saber que el niño casi se…suicida…La señorita ―Dijo señalándote. ―Llamó a tiempo y pudimos detener las hemorragias, pero su corazón falló y hubo problemas cerebrales, más específicamente, no sabemos si despertará, y si lo hace, no estamos seguros de que recuerde nada―

El llanto de Mikoto se intensificó.

―De verdad lo siento― Dijo para luego revisar que las maquinas a las que tu novio estaba conectado estuvieran e orden, y luego retirarse.

―Voy a salir un momento…Volveré por la noche― Avistaste.

Los pelinegros asintieron.

.

.

.

Saliste del hospital y comenzaste a conducir, las lágrimas bajaban hasta adentrarse en tu blusa, tu maquillaje se corría cada vez más y tus manos temblaban.

Sentiste que tu corazón se rompía cada vez más. Tus manos sujetaron con fuerza el volante. Enterraste tu pie en el acelerador sin saber bien a donde ir. Solo querías escapar.

_Solo querías escapar._

_Necesitabas escapar._

_Escapar y no volver._

Cuando te diste cuenta, estabas en frente a la casa de Tenten.

Te bajaste corriendo del coche y llamaste a la puerta.

Ella abrió y te recibió con una sonrisa que se borró en el momento en el que vio tu estado.

No dijo nada y te dejó pasar. Pues sabía que en esos momentos solo había una cosa para hacer.

Te sentaste en su cama como acostumbraban hacerlo, pusieron una película que **_no_** mirarían y Tenten te dio un kilo de helado con _Rocklets, _y una botella de vodka.

―Sasuke casi se suicida. Está en coma en el hospital― Dijiste entes de darle un gran trago al vodka.

La castaña se ahogó con el helado y comenzó a llorar. Ella y Sasuke se habían hecho buenos amigos.

No había nada más por hacer. Solo comer beber y llorar.

.

.

.

(Ino)

Estabas terminando de pintar tus uñas cuando viste algo en la televisión que te llamó la atención.

Karin que estaba sentada a tu lado, miraba la pantalla sorprendida y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, avisando que lloraría.

"―_El domingo a las doce del mediodía, Uchiha Sasuke ingresó en el hospital Konohama, el hijo de los famosos empresarios Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto, intentó suicidarse con cuchillas medianas. De acuerdo con nuestra información su novia, Sakura Haruno, lo había encontrado en su casa y lo llevó al hospital de inmediato. En otras noticias, Minato Namikaze, tampoco ha aparecido, llevan tres semanas sin saber nada de él. ¿Qué pasó con Namikaze?_―"

El padre del idiota de Naruto estaba desaparecido, y Sasuke casi muere.

Karin estaba llorando a cantaros abrazando a una almohada, sollozando cosas como "Es nuestra culpa" "Lo amo demasiado, el no puede morir" "Esto es por nosotros"

Sentiste una gota de remordimiento y culpa inundar tu corazón.

Estabas arrepentida.

Pero luego ese sentimiento desapareció, y solo quedaba…Ino, solo Ino. Una Ino que no sentía afecto hacia los demás, una Ino rica y hermosa, que podía tener todo lo que quisiera. Esa Ino, eras tú.

.

.

.

―Ya basta Karin― Dijiste mirándola de reojo.

La colorada no podía dejar de llorar.

Te sentías extraña en aquella situación. Sabías que el Uchiha había hecho aquello a causa de ustedes. Pero no lo admitirías.

―¡Tu no lo entiendes!― Te gritó. ―¡Eres una zorra, nunca te has enamorado de verdad! ¡Todo lo que buscas es sexo!―

Karin nunca se había atrevido a gritarte.

Te llenaste de impotencia y estampaste tu mano en su

mejilla.

Nunca le habías golpeado.

―_Me ha…_―

―Te he dado tu merecido― Contestaste al saber lo que pensaba.

―Eres una maldita imbécil Ino― Te escupió su veneno.

―Karin Kinomoto te lo advierto― Dijiste al verla agarrar su chaqueta y su bolso. ―Si te vas ahora…No volverás ni conmigo ni con el grupo…Y…Sai matará a Sasuke― Amenazaste.

Karin sudó frío. Tu sabías perfectamente que haría lo que fuera por el azebache.

Y no estaba de más ponerla a prueba.

―Si tocas a Sasuke…Denunciare a tu familia― Tocó tu punto débil.

Karin salió disparada de tu casa, y tu solo te paraste y caminaste lentamente hacía la ventana, donde corriste un poco la cortina para observarla subir a su auto y marcharse.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

―No se que hacer Tenten― Murmuraste.

―Yo sí, y se bien que NO vas a hacer: embriagarte― Te contestó arrebatándote la botella de vodka de tus manos.

Hiciste un puchero y te cruzaste de brazos.

Pero ella tenía razón.

Debías ser fuerte.

Debías ser fuerte…por **_él._**

Luego de unos minutos decidiste ir a tu hogar para asearte y comer algo, así que te despediste de la castaña y condujiste hasta tu casa.

.

.

.

Llegaste a tu hogar y corriste a tu patio.

Te sentaste en frente a la enorme piscina y observaste tu reflejo en el agua.

Debías ser fuerte.

Por él.

Porque uno apoya a quien ama.

Y tu…Lo amabas.

.

.

.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cap XV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By: Blue Bunny**_

* * *

Dos meses. Dos meses habían pasado desde que Sasuke atentó contra su vida.

La relación con su familia era más llevadera. Naruto y Hinata lo visitaban todos los días. Incluso Tenten y Shikamaru habían ido a visitarlo.

Y tu… Tu no salías del hospital.

No querías dejarlo solo.

Hoy era 20 de diciembre. Faltaban cuatro días para la víspera de Navidad.

**_¿Navidad?_**

No habría una Navidad si **_él_** no estaba.

**_Cuatro días._**

Tenías cuatro días para acabar con todo.

_El final estaba comenzando._

_._

_._

_._

Era jueves por la mañana.

Luego de hacer tu acostumbrada rutina te enfundaste en el uniforme del Instituto y bajaste las escaleras con tu bolso colgado al hombro.

Bufaste al notar a los amigos de Satoshi en la sala y pasaste de ellos entrando a la cocina.

―-_Maldición-_― Pensabas.

Notaste la mirada de los amigos de tu hermano justo en tu trasero mientras te preparabas un sándwich.

_Malditos puercos_.

―Sakura― Oíste detrás de ti.

―Buenos días y adiós― Lo cortaste saliendo de la cocina.

Satoshi te siguió y susurró.

―No te irá bien mas tarde―

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la mañana. Hoy se llevaría a comenzaría todo su plan.

―Hakuto se mueve― Espetó Hinata mirando la pantalla de su Notebook.

―No aguanto más… Necesitamos salir de aquí y atraparlo― Decía Naruto haciendo extraños movimientos con las manos.

Asentiste. ―No me irá bien hoy―

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y asintieron, acordando algo entre ellos.

―Nadie te golpeará― Susurró Hinata.

―¿Qué? ―

**_Flash Back_**

_(Naruto)_

_Hinata y tu caminaban lentamente por los pasillos de la casa de Ino. La rubia había hecho una fiesta privada, así que solo estaban sus amigos._

_Se metieron en la cocina._

_―¿Estás lista? ―Susurraste._

_Hinata asintió._

_Kiba entró a la cocina para buscar un vaso de jugo –supusiste- Hinata, que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, salió de su escondite, tapando los ojos y la boca del castaño._

_Aprovechaste para apuñalarlo rápidamente, haciendo que la sangre salpicara todo a su paso._

_Kiba murió en ese mismo instante._

_._

_._

_._

_―¿Dónde está Kiba? ―Oíste _

_que hablaban del otro lado de la puerta._

_―No lo sé, iré a revisar― Dijo Ino._

_La rubia caminó hacia la cocina y se encontró con el desastre que ustedes habían ocasionado._

_Ino gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron._

_―¿Qué sucede? ¡Ino! ― Gritaba Suigetsu._

_La rubia reapareció en la sala con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_―¡Kiba…Esta muerto!_

_Todos los presentes la miraron._

_Nadie habló. Suigetsu se levantó y entró en a cocina, seguido de todos los demás._

_Sai se cubrió la boca al entrar y buscó el cuerpo de Kiba, el cual yacía en el piso, detrás de la mesa._

_Le tomó el pulso._

_―E-Esta… ¡Esta vivo! ―Gritó._

_―No por mucho…― Susurraste._

_―¿Quién esta ahí? _― _Dijo Sai notablemente asustado._

_―Uzumaki Naruto― Dijiste saliendo de tu escondite._

_La mirada de los tres presentes se posó en ti, sus ojos estaban bañados por las lágrimas y por el terror._

_Ino fue la primera en salir corriendo, tu, le lanzaste una shuriken* rasgando toda su pierna._

_La rubia soltó un alarido de dolor y siguió corriendo._

_Hinata apareció detrás de ti, mirando a Sai._

_―Desármalo, cariño― Dijiste._

_Hinata no esperó ni un segundo y se abalanzó contra el pelinegro, golpeándolo fuertemente._

_―Nos hicieron la vida imposible durante cuatro años…―Dijo fríamente. ― Aquí esta el resultado―_

_Sai quedó espantado, el recién había vuelto hace un tiempo._

_Hinata tomó un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesada, jugando con la hoja mientras caminaba hacia el azabache._

_Sai retrocedió, pegando su espalda a la pared. Buscó con su mano la puerta y la encontró. Saliendo por esta._

_El azabache se escondió en el amplio living de la rubia._

_Hinata lo siguió a paso calmado._

_―Sai― Canturreó. ― Oh Sai_―

_El azabache se tensó al escuchar la vocecita de la pelinegra._

_Estaba temblando, y eso hizo que Hinata lo localizara. _

_La pelinegra se acercó lentamente, rasgando el cuero del sillón en el que Sai se ocultaba con el cuchillo._

_Hinata no esperó y le clavó el cuchillo justo en el corazón._

_Matándolo al instante._

_._

_._

_._

_Tu estabas peleado con Suigetsu, que, a diferencia de los otros, se defendía._

_La pelea fue muy reñida._

_Hasta que conseguiste quebrarle un brazo, debilitándolo. No esperaste y colocaste tus manos alrededor de su cuello._

_Ejerciendo mucha presión._

_Ahorcándolo._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando hubieron acabado con ambos chicos, subieron las escaleras en busca de la rubia._

_Oyeron unos leves sollozos que provenían de un armario._

_Hinata abrió la puerta levemente, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos inhumanamente al verlos bañados en sangre. La sangre de sus amigos._

_Ino gritó, tan fuerte como pudo, incluso más que antes._

_Gritó desgarradoramente._

_Sus ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas, palpitaban, y brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que salían de ellos._

_Pudiste sentir el miedo._

_Pudiste oír los laidos de su corazón a mil por hora._

_Y luego. _

_Todo fue silencio._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

(Naruto)

Sakura no salía de su asombro.

―¿Y qué pasó con Ino? ―Preguntó_._

―Sufrió un ataque al corazón por el miedo― Contestaste.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa!

Me he tardado años en actualizar, y lo siento mucho!

Espero que les guste el capi :3 creo que cuatro caps más y se viene el final :3

Hazme feliz y dejame un review :3


	16. Chapter 16

**_Cap XVI_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_By: Blue Bunny_**

* * *

Al llegar del colegio, te quitaste el uniforme, te pusiste unas medias negras, que te pasaban las rodillas y una playera negra. Ataste tu cabello en una cola alta, bastante desordenada y sacaste una botella de vodka, de debajo de tu cama. La abriste y tomaste un poco. El líquido quemó todo a su aso. Pero se sentía… bien. O eso creías tú.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Cómo lo explicarías?

_Explicar…_

Todo tu mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Todo o que habías construido. _Todo._

_¡Ya basta!_

Miraste con odio la pared en frente de ti. A medida que tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Saltaste de tu cama y sin pensarlo dos veces te abalanzaste contra la pared, dándole puñetazos y comenzaste a arrancar todas las fotografías que había en ella. Tus posters. Tus potaretratos.

Rompiste cada hoja de papel con desprecio, descargando todo tu odio en ello.

_Sasuke esta en coma._

Gritaste.

Gritaste tan fuerte como tus pulmones te lo permitieron; levantando tu cabeza como si quisieras que te iluminaran.

_¿Cómo explicar el dolor?_

Un nuevo dolor se apoderaba de ti. Recorría tu cuerpo. Tus venas. Tu alma.

Retrocediste hasta chocarte contra los pies de tu cama, dejaste tu cuerpo caer en la alfombra y cogiste la botella de vodka que estaba a medio terminar.

El líquido transparente quemó tu garganta.

Lo tomaste todo.

_Duele._

¿Cuánto más tenías que aguantar todo esto?

Yo se que te hiere. Sé que te duele.

Las lágrimas recorrían tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. La botella cayó a tu lado.

―Sakura…

Volteaste la mirada al reconocer esa gruesa voz.

―Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Viste su rostro alejarse y tu corazón se oprimía y tus manos temblaban.

―No me dejes… Sasuke, por favor… No me dejes― Le gritaste a su rostro. A su _recuerdo._

―¡Sakura!

Su voz de agudizó un poco.

―¡Sakura, maldición!

Su rostro se distorsionó y sentiste una mano golpear tu mejilla.

_Satoshi._

Ladeaste la cabeza, sintiendo como tu pómulo ardía debido al golpe.

_Tus ojos se apagaron._

Giraste tu cabeza hacia tu agresor, penetrándolo con tu vacía mirada.

Satoshi retrocedió. ¿Acaso lo asustabas? Imposible.

―No debiste hacer eso… No debiste― Susurraste.

―Que… ¿Qué esta pasando contigo?

Tu mirada se perdió mientras te dabas la vuelta y agarrabas la botella de vodka.

―¡Explícame esto, mocosa!

―¡Cállate! ―Le gritaste golpeándolo con ella, fuertemente.

Satoshi se sorprendió de sobremanera, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos, buscando protección.

_Perdiste la cordura._

―Sasuke-kun… el estará orgulloso de mi ¿cierto? El lo estará. Lo estará. ―Dijiste con una voz infantil y… escalofriante.

Golpeaste a Satoshi en la nuca, haciéndolo caer.

―Te odio― Musitaste ignorando sus quejas de dolor.

El estaba **_débil._**

Lo golpeaste de nuevo, aumentando la fuerza.

―Imbécil―

Otra vez.

―Maldito bastardo―

De nuevo.

―¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

La fuerza y la cantidad de golpes aumentaron; no oías su suplicas de piedad.

La botella se había roto, hiriendo aún más al castaño.

―Muere…―Musitaste golpeándolo en la cabeza, **_demasiado_** fuerte.

Satoshi dejó de quejarse.

Dejó de retorcerse.

Pudiste apreciar como un charco de una mucosidad roja aparecía debajo de el.

_¿Qué has hecho?_

_Has cobrado __**venganza.**_

.

.

.

(Naruto)

Hace unas horas, Hinata se había ido a su casa con la excusa de que tenía que averiguar unas _cosas_ de Hakuto.

La pelinegra te había dejado con un problema entre las piernas, luego de una muy excitante sesión de besos.

Te diste una larga ducha con agua fría, para calmar a tu _amigo. _Te cambiaste y te fuiste al hospital.

Necesitabas ver a Sasuke. Su estado era neutro, y no había noticias sobre él.

Atravesaste la enorme estancia y entraste en su habitación.

Estaba tendido en la cama, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, excepto por la maquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

―Hey, hermano― Le dijiste sentándote a su lado. ―Sabes… deberías despertar. Todo esta acabando. Ino y su grupo de inadaptados ya… ya no existen. Hinata y yo nos encargamos de ellos. Sakura-chan… ella está muy preocupada por ti.

Lo miraste. Ese rostro tan angelical, tu mejor amigo, ese idiota frívolo y egocéntrico estaba entre la vida y la muerte. _Sufriendo._

Tomaste su mano y la apretaste contra la tuya.

―Vuelve, Sasuke-teme. Te extrañamos demasiado… te necesitamos. Yo te necesito. Sakura te necesita. ―Recordaste algo― Tus padres… ellos estuvieron aquí. Hasta Fugaku. Lo he visto llorar… ¿Sabes? Es bastante chistoso cuando lo hace, hace una mueca extraña. ―Reíste un poco― El te ama, Teme. Todos te amamos.

Sentiste una leve presión en tu mano.

¿Sasuke había hecho eso?

Imposible, su estado se lo impedía.

Pero… ¿Y si pasó realmente?

O… ¿Fue tu imaginación?

―H-Has… ¿Sido tu?

La presión apareció de nuevo.

―Sa-Sakure… ¡Doctor! ¡Ayúdenme! ―Gritaste.

A los pocos segundos, dos enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación.

Te paraste y as enfrentaste.

―Me ha apretado la mano… Yo... ¡Lo sentí! ¡Lo juro! ―Tomaste la mano de una de las enfermeras y se la apretaste levemente, mientras la otra revisaba las maquinas a las que el azabache estaba conectado. ―Esto fue lo que hizo.

―Jovencito… Lo siento, estas alucinando. Estas maquinas catarían cualquier reacción que él presentara. Y no hay nada. ―Te dijo matando todas tus esperanzas.

―Pe-Pero yo…

―Lo siento.

Asentiste y agachaste la mirada.

―Realmente los siento, bonito― Te acarició la cabeza, para luego salir del cuatro.

¿Por qué el destino les hacía esto?

_¿Por que la vida los traicionaba?_

―Teme…

Te volteaste hacia el y caminaste en su dirección, tomando su mano de nuevo y apretándola.

―Vamos… Responde.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Tu mente vagaba en los recuerdos más mordaces y profundos de toda tu vida.

_Horrible._

Sentiste como tu labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo.

Oíste como la puerta se abría a tus espaldas.

―Satoshi… Sakura ¡Oh por Dios! ―Exclamó arrodillándose al lado del castaño.

―Lo merecía.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

―No lo sé.

―Dios mío… ¡Cariño!

Tu padre no taró en aparecer en la habitación.

―¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

―No lo sé, acabo de entrar y... y mi bebe…

El llanto de tu madre no se hizo esperar.

Tu mundo se oscureció.

Tú eras la victima.

No el.

Tú estabas herida.

No el.

Tú sufrías.

No el.

Pudiste apreciar, con tu mirada perdida, como tus padres se llevaban a Satoshi.

Bajaron las escaleras y lo subieron a la camioneta, de seguro de camino al hospital.

Te dejaron **_sola._**

* * *

**__**_Reviews?_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Cap XVII_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_By: Blue Bunny_**

* * *

(Hinata)

Veías como las cosas estaban fallando.

Sakura estaba en un punto de depresión profunda. Extrañaba a Sasuke, a tal punto, de no despertar en la mañana.

Había estado llegando muy tarde al colegio, y tu lo notaste.

En cuanto a Naruto, las cosas estaban en un punto neutro. Su padre aún no daba indicios de vida. Estaba solo, bueno, te tenía a ti.

No habías hecho nada para avanzar con el caso de Hakuto, no habías estado con Sakura, no habías ido a ver a Sasuke, y no habías visitado a Naruto. Estabas estancada en un punto sin retorno, en el que todo te da igual, y sientes ira hacia tu entorno.

―Hinata… ¿Qué estas haciendo? Deberías de estar estudiando. ―Te acusó tu padre, con esa voz ronca que te erizaba cada vello el cuerpo.

_Apretaste la mandíbula._

―Se supone que te preocupas por tu futuro ¿No es así? ―Te gritó―. ¡No sabes hacer nada bien!

_Diste un respingo._

―Todo esto es por ese patán de Uzumaki ¿Cierto?

_Apretaste los puños, haciendo que tus nudillos quedasen blancos._

―Basta. ―Susurraste.

_Basta._

―¿Qué has dicho?

_Basta._

―¡Basta! ¿Eres una basura inmadura que lo único que quiere es dinero! ¡No te alcanza con lo mucho que me esfuerzo1 ¡Maldito bastardo, estoy harta de esta mierda! ¡No eres consiente de lo mucho que te respeta todo el mundo! ―Le gritaste rápidamente. Te descargaste. Sacaste el peso de tus hombros.

―¡Hija de puta! ¡No te mereces ser una Hyuga!

―Me da igual. ―Respondiste con parsimonia―. Prefiero ser una hija de puta y que me respeten, antes de ser buena y que me pisoteen.

_Porque, es mejor ser una hija de puta respetada, a una amable pisoteada.__*_

Hiashi se llenó de impotencia e intentó golpearte.

―-_Ni siquiera lo intentes_-―

Rápidamente, lo pateaste en el estomago, haciendo que se estrellara contra tu ventana, y callera por esta.

Tu ventana.

Tu habitación.

El _tercer_ piso.

_._

_._

_._

(Naruto)

Ibas por la calle. Decidiste salir a da un paseo, ya que Kim, estaba ebria e insoportable.

―-Papá-―

Tu corazón se helaba por momentos. Como lo extrañabas.

No habías visto su sonrisa en casi tres meses. No habían visto un partido. No habías reído con el. No le habías contado tus problemas.

El sentimiento de saber que tienes un padre, pero que no esta ahí. Era simplemente… Asesino.

Tus músculos se tensaban cada vez que oías su nombre.

Querías verlo. Querías correr hacia el, abrazarlo y oírlo decir que todo estaría bien. Querías su amor.

Pero eso no pasaría, porque el… el no esta aquí.

Tu corazón se oprimía, latía con fuerza, se paraba; era un revoltijo de sensaciones horribles y petrificadoras que inundaban lo más profundo de tu alma.

Metiste las manos en tus bolsillos y bajaste la cabeza al caminar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

No tenía sentido.

.

.

.

Llegaste a _Ramen Ichiraku._

Nuevamente, tus pies te habían guiado a ese lugar.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabías.

―Hola, Naruto-san ¿Te doy lo de siempre?

Asentiste y dejaste que tus ojos se perdieran en la nada.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Estabas en el hospital. Para tu fortuna, Satoshi estaba en el mismo hospital que Sasuke.

Claro está que estabas en la habitación de tu novio. De ninguna manera estarías con ese _imbécil_.

―Sasuke-kun…―Le susurraste al oído.

Estabas acurrucada a su lado.

―Te extraño mucho, mi amor. No tienes idea. ―Las lágrimas bajaban desde tus mejillas, hasta el pecho de él―. Te necesito, mucho…

El destino les estaba jugando una mala pasada.

_Ya era 21._

―Vuelve…

.

.

.

Despertaste.

Te habías quedado dormida en su pecho.

Un sentimiento de culpa te inundó. No sabías por qué.

Te levantaste cuidadosamente, y besaste su frente.

―Te amo. ―Dijiste saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

.

(Naruto)

―Sigues comiendo eso…

Alzaste la mirada, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos pardos que lo llenaron de ternura.

―Desde pequeño te gusta. ―Te sonrió la mujer.

―¿C-cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién es usted?

―Yo sé que quieres saberlo… Pero no puedo decirte.

Recorriste el cuerpo de la mujer con tus ojos. ―Tu solo… Apareces y me haces cumplidos… ¿Quién eres?

La mirada de la mujer se oscureció y te entregó un papel. ―Adiós, Naruto-kun.

Tus ojos se abrieron tras de sí al ver a la mujer escabullirse entre la gente. Luego, volviste su vista al papel. Algo en tu interior comenzó a prenderse. Parecía adrenalina.

Tomaste el fino papel de arroz entre tus manos y lo desdoblaste.

_"K.U. H.N. M.N. 25KH"_

―¿Qué diablos…?

.

.

.

(Sakura)

No había mucho que explicar.

Te encontrabas en el cuatro de Satoshi, con una almohada entre tus manos.

―Sakura…―Te susurró.

―Shhh…―Sonreíste levantando la almohada―. Tu _dolor_ terminará.

Suavemente apoyaste la almo0hada en el rostro de Satoshi, presionando cada vez más. El castaño estaba demasiado débil como para luchar. No se defendió, solo lo aceptó.

.

.

.

* * *

Me disculpo profundamente con cada uno de ustedes.

He tenido unas semanas bastante difíciles y no me he dado tiempo a escribir.

Lamento los innumerables errores en el fic. Hasta yo misma creo que ya no tiene sentido terminarlo; pero no lo dejaré, aun así sea un desastre, no los decepcionaré.

_Reviews? _


End file.
